Flip Side: The Italies
by LucianoLovesPasta
Summary: When Antonio and Lovino decide to have a baby, what could go wrong? Meanwhile Ludwig and Feliciano fight prior to the arrival of their own child. Luciano must deal with heart break and Flavio deals with a few problems of his own. Spamano, ItaGer (yes, Ludwig is momma) and 2pItaGer, 2p N and S Italy and Mpreg/Yaoi. don't like don't read...
1. Boy Can I Tell You

A/N; _Okay, this is going to be a long and twisty fic but I'm doing it. To all of you, my fics in the past were never complete. That was due to no pride in my work. This on the other hand I can say I put thought and effort into. So gather around and watch this massacre of love, hate, despair, lust, and angst. When life gives you lemons, READ EM! Without further delay, I give you what you (maybe)came here for. Rated M and loaded with HORRIBLE TRANSLATION TEQNIQUE!_

 _MPREG! DRUG USE! PROFANITY!_

Chapter 1: Boy Can I Tell You

The sweet scents of various meats and spices wafted through the villa along with humming, both imitating from the kitchen. Antonio Fernandez Carriendo had seated himself on a bar stool near the island counter in his kitchen and now was defying gravity by tilting it slightly aback, leaving it on two legs, while gripping the edge of the counter. He awaited his creative pizza to be done that he'd slaved on for hours, having nothing else to do to keep himself occupied without his feisty Italian in his day. Yesterday Lovino had received and inviting/ begging pleading phone call from his younger brother to visit him and Ludwig today. Lovino had been meaning to go over there anyway, he claimed, and if it would "Shut my fratello up!" he would do it even though the thought of Ludwig made the elder Italians stomach turn. Antonio noticed Lovino acting strange lately but just chopped it up to new habits. It was a 4 hour drive to where Feliciano and Ludwig lived near Bonn, and so Lovino had left at 7 to get a head start, and would be back around 8 that evening. It now was 4 and Antonio did not think he could go on much longer. "Nest time, I will go with mi Romanito." After about 20 more minutes of being lost in thought about Lovinos recent behavior, a buzz ripped through the air, frightening the Spaniard and causing him to fall backwards. "Aye, aye, aye! That is smarts." Antonio picked himself up, repositioning the chair and heading to the oven. Just as he went to pull out the pizza, the front door swung open and slammed shut. "GODDAMN IT!"

There was no doubt. Lovino was home. "Lovi~!" Antonio damn near dropped everything but leveled himself and placed the pizza on the stovetop before turning to face his lover. That's when his happiness froze. His lover was pissed (more than usual.) "Hola, Lovi. How was your lit-""Where's the wine tomato bastard?" Antonio looked down between them and gazed at the wine on the counter he meant to open all day but never got around to it. Lovino grabbed the bottle and popped it open with ease. He then proceeded to down most of the bottle in disgust. Antonio watched his lover silently and waited patiently the moment his lover was ready to share his experience. " So I drive way the fuck over there, the entire time they know I'm coming, but low and behold when I get there they're still asleep, which I knew was odd for the potato stuffer since it was damn near noon. So I get to sit at the table and wait around for them while they dress and was forced to watch them dance around each other like newlyweds and grab assing one another. Finally, we begin to eat. Feli begins squirming so he finally goes banging his orange juice glass saying he had an announcement to make." Lovino lit a cigarette. It wasn't like him to smoke unless he was in 'business mode' but Toni didn't question it. Lovino then proceeded to mimic his fratello, sounding just like the younger Italian. "Oh, fratello! I and a Germany are going to have a bambino!" Toni spit out his wine and began cursing the German out in Spanish, feeling both shocked and disgusted. Lovino chuckled. "That's what I thought too… I pulled my gun on him, ready to put one in between his eyes…. But that's where Feli clarified." Lovino looked up wanting very much to see his lover's expression. "Luciano told Feliciano to take initiative and be the man he was for once. That being said ….The potato bastard is carrying." Both men stood in silence then burst into laughter. After a while Lovino explained he left in a hurry to get home, that his brothers house activities were too odd and his brother was acting weird anyway. Finally Lovino noticed the food. "Oi, pizza? You're getting sex tonight…."The Spaniard looked up, taken back slightly at his lovers comment. This happened often in the house of passion. "Munde? Pizza equals sex?"

" You heard me bastard, don't make me change my mind." As Lovino slunk up the stairs, the Spaniard prepared the table. As they ate, Toni noticed Lovino was eating very quickly and more than usual. Long day, he supposed. "Aye, Lovi~, were you hungry? " Lovino then noticed his lovers stare and blushed. "S-shut up." ' _I'll take that as a se.'_ Toni began sipping his wine then as his lover finished he sensed a tense atmosphere. "What seems to be troubling you, mi amore?" At this point Lovino was just playing with his remaining food and did not cease pushing it around to make eye contact. "Nothing bastard, where'd you get that idea?" Toni then slowly but surley rested a strong, comforting hand on top of his lovers. "We'd be great parents mi Romanito." He and Lovino stared at one another for the longest time. They both had been together for so long and though they wanted children nothing every really pushed them. Until now….. They began by Lovino driving in for a drilling and deep kiss. Mouth to mouth resuscitation was put to shame. From there it was much like a dance. Down the hall twirling and twisting around one another, removing and unbuttoning certain articles of clothing and making their way to the bedroom. Once there they began groping as Antonio laid Lovino down and begin whispering sweet nothings into his panting lovers ears as he prepared them both. Lovino was a queen who had to do nothing but lay there and be fucked. As Toni scisorred Lovino, slowly making his way to penetration, Lovino yelled out for him to hurry. He ended up just forcing himself in. back and forth he thrust, faster and faster until they were both ready to cum. they came together, thus ending the dance and then they fell asleep giggling and panting in one another's arms, not being able to show the joy and anxiety of trying now for a baby. It was the best sex they had had in years. It made them feel prepared for whatever was to come.


	2. A wonderful thing

A/N; Alright. I can do this… phew I had lost my original thumb drive and so it took forever to re type this chapter and get over the lost materials… it will be okay. Any who, here is chapter two, and besides the usual warnings, there is EXTREME TEDIOUS AND UNEEDED SHITE in this one. But, so forms the story…. If you like Spamano mpreg, check out my other stories, review makes love, and so lets begin. Oh! And if you haven't figured it out or don't know, the chapters are lyrics from Mayday Parades Terrible Things. hehe

Chapter 2; A wonderful Thing

****3 Weeks Later****

It was like the many mornings before these past two weeks. The sun barley shining through the curtains, birds chirping, wind swaying, and Lovino waking up to having to struggle out of bed and run to the restroom. This particular morning, they were both sore from sex the night before and they both loved to cuddle and fall asleep like that. Poor Toni still had his arms wrapped around his lover and was too sleepy to comprehend why his lover was so frantically pulling away. So he received a nice punch to the jaw.

Lovino began running and yelled that he was sorry. That woke Toni up.. Not the punch, mind you but the fact his lover said sorry. The sleepy Spaniard trailed after his lover and went to open the bathroom door to find it locked

He then considered going back and lying down, but quickly opt out for waiting nearby once he heard the violent retching from the other side of the door. Once Lovino had brushed his teeth 3 times, he came out to see his husband falling asleep on himself by the door. "Cazzo, come on Toni..." He tugged at the Spaniards shirt to jar him awake. "Lo sien-""Shut it." Once they had finally made it back to bed, they then snuggled again, spooning and Toni humming Lovino to sleep.

Once the Italian had almost drift off, his stomach growled loudly, alerting every inhabitant of the room. He then felt a nose nuzzle his neck and met the gaze of green eyes that poked out from over his shoulder. "Is mi Romanito hungry?"

As if all at once they had given up on sleeping. Lovino opened his mouth to protest and insult, but his tummy chose that moment to do it again. The Italian shut his mouth, nodding and reverted then to pouting. "I shall cook for mi Romano!" Antonio jumped out of bed and started out the door, and glanced back to Lovino, who was staring at his ass as he walked. Spain stopped, alerting Lovino that he had been caught.

"Aye, aye, aye! Mi Romano is hungry indeed!" And as Toni went on, Lovino bit the pillow out of frustration. Once Spain could be heard in the kitchen, Lovino got up gingerly and tip toed to the restroom and locked the door. Antonio would never leave him alone if he knew what he was doing. For just over 6 weeks he had been feeling strange, that's what made him want to see his brother last time, but it seemed his brother was busy.

4 negative tests over the last 4 weeks. 'Damn! I don't get it! I was so sure!' rapid banging at the front door made him drop all that he was holding and thus knocking the tests EVEYWHERE. "Merda!" "FRATELLOOOO~!"

'Cazzo!' Feli skipped off into the bedroom only to find it was empty. It was then that the redhead heard all of the commotion coming from the restroom, making him turn, tilt his head, and allow his curl to droop a little. He then went up and knocked on the door. "Fratello?

"What? What do you want?" Lovino sounded rushed. "Open the door please~."

"No…" Feliciano was puzzled. "Geez, Fratello, you'd think you're hiding something!" Lovino paused and grimaced, he then swung open the door, forgetting about every bit of the mess behind him in a fit of rage. Feliciano saw the boxes immediately and freaked out. "Fratello! Why didn't you tell me! "

"So, how goes it?" Ludwig had been shifting uncomfortably in the bar stool (his butt was too big) and nearly jumped when he realized that he was being addressed. Antonio had been turned around at the moment thank god, and didn't see the blush spreading across his cheeks, which would have brought on a damn tomato comment.

"Oh, uh.. iz good, danke. How about you two?" Antonio flashed an award winning smile at the German. "Muy Buenos, gracias!" Ludwig nodded in contentment as he gazed down at his abdomen. 4 months and everything seemed to be getting… bigger. "How does it feel?" Ludwig looked into Toni's almost empty gaze. "Vunderba. You two will know soon." Antonio went to say something, but that's when there was screaming in the hallway.

"Fratello! That's not true! Calm down!" Toni's eyes widened a bit, frightened by what was to come next. A very angry Lovino came around the corner, ignored Ludwig, and pushed a box into Toni's chest with an 'oof'. He then went over to the drawer and drew out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a drag. "Lovino! No, that's no good for the Nino!"

Lovino rubbed his temples in frustration "Look in the damn box, dirt brain!" It then hit Toni that Lovinos theatric reaction could mean two things. He opened the box and out came 7 sticks, all negative. Shocked he laid them on the counter.

"Lovi~ I still don't think you should smo-.""NO, shut it. Look into my eyes and listen close bastard. I don't care about me, and all I know is beyond our original thought!" He pointed to his lower abdomen menacingly. "No Niño…capiche?" Lovino then closed his eyes, took a drag off the half burnt out cigarette, and then proceeding to put it out in the vase nearest him.

That was when Feliciano noticed his German lover reading the box and smiling, almost laughing. Ludwig then began silently making his way to Lovino, carrying the empty box. Lovino felt two arms encase him suddenly and almost screamed when he felt the bump, but at the same time in that moment, he could imagine himself in the German man's position.

He could imagine himself with a protruding bump and feeling tired and sick and…and…it was then that Lovino embraced back, and through his racing heart he felt something inside, possibly his heart or his brother in laws (shut up, I never called him that) son or daughter that though nowhere near fully developed, could still make bubble like feelings.

It was a few seconds before the German began shaking, and due to him not facing anyone and still being in Lovinos embrace, all of the nation's thought he was crying. "No, no potato head, what's a matter? Alcohol withdrawal finally getting to you?" Lovino pulled back and that's when he saw that the German was laughing. "What the hell, are you laughing at me, kraut breathe?! I'll show you what, your face isn't pregnant!"

Ludwig pulled up the box and pointed something out. Lovino had to face palm. "Luddy~! Get back now before Fratello listens to those voices in his head…" Feliciano was honestly deathly afraid of what could happen next, seeing as…. Well… The two most self-respecting, hating, and macho men he knew in the entire world just allowed themselves a hug… with each other! Lovino looked embarrassed and horrified. "Oh mio dio."

"….these damn tests…this whole time…were expired…" he shook his head "…all 5 weeks I've felt…funny.."

He looked at Antonio apologetic and knowing. Then he looked to Ludwig's tummy and applied cautious hands. "Ciao bambino, looks like you will have a cousin very close to your age around." He put a hand on his own tummy, somehow linking the two. "Say ciao Niño, mama is sorry." Lovino let a tear roll down his cheek. "He knew you were there for quite some time, but we had to show papa before you told on me…"

All three other occupants in the room looked around and made sure they were all on the same level on confusion. They were indeed.

"Lovi~ mi querdo… what are you saying?" Lovino shook the tears away, looked up and smiled. "I've known since before that night almost a month ago. I thought you would divorce me or leave in some way if I didn't get proof. Then I wanted to see if you were as ready for children as I was. Am. And so, I must be about 6 weeks."

Lovino smiled and took a deep breathe, seeing the look on Toni's face. That's when Toni looked pissed. Lovinos smile dropped immediately, and he began to prepare himself for the words, any number of the horrible possibilities his nightmares tried to prepare him for. 'get it out,' or 'Its not mine' or 'No wonder you're so fat, I can't handle this, I'm leaving' and the last but not least 'We are done.'

With such finality in the poisonous words that it burned inside out and made him feel empty and his head began swimming. He couldn't handle if the Spaniard left him over this. Sure, he had an idea he was pregnant because he'd conceived once before but…obviously it didn't work out.

Now he noted that the edges of his vision were beginning to blur. He heard voices but couldn't understand them at all. Finally he started to sway and in a matter of seconds started to fall. Ludwig saw and took hold of the back of Lovinos shirt, only really succeeding in making it tear but slowing the fall. When Lovino hit the ground the room went silent. Antonio looked over, still frozen from the news. Even if Lovino had just suspected, wouldn't he have noticed the changes too?

That's when it hit him. He looked to Lovinos body and all the changes in appetite, all of the not wanting to move from bed lately, it all came crashing back. He felt stupid. Feli looked at both of them "Do something!" Ludwig nodded and took out his phone. "I'll call an ambulance, Antonio, you go with him and Feliciano and I will follow. " he went to the other room to call the ambulance and Antonio retrieved his lover from the floor.

When the ambulance came, he rode with Lovi in the back, a Mercedes Benz trailing.


	3. I Can't Help But Notice

_A/N; there was a misunderstanding in the last chapter due to my mistake! MI DISPACE! Ha-ha, well any who, I am in the middle of fixing it, in other words, the tests Lovino used had been expired for quite some time. Years knowing him and Toni. Now the mystery is where did they come from, and this chapter will have 2 parts, the mainly Feli part and the Mainly Lovi parts. Okay, so are you ready? Reviews = love and pasta. All of you ghost following this story thus far, pm me if you're shy hunnies, I don't bite hard._

 _Chapter 3: I can't help but notice (Feli's plight: part 1)_

The trip to the hospital took a life time it seemed; all the while Toni looked at Lovi. The Italian looked small, his usual olive completion clammy and cold sweat glistened. When they got there and he got wheeled into the ER, a nurse asked Antonio if the Italian had any medical conditions. "….we need Marisa Rodriguez please…" he said, still looking at Lovi.

The nurse paused slightly before understanding and paged the doctor. Mr. Rodriguez was a nation doctor. She went as fast as she could, never really getting called and excited to finally have another patient other than the German who never really looked at her.

She walked in and made sure she grabbed the small chart that was collected with information such as human name and "birthdate". She shut the door behind her. "Mr. Lovino Vargas, can you hear me Mijo? (Basically sweetie, non-sexual and obviously Spanish.)"

The Italian nodded weakly, shivering. "Mr.…Carriendo~ could you tell me what seems to be the problem?" she noted how distant he was too, not taking his eyes off of Lovino. "….he…he's pregnant…we just found out but…then he…got pale and …passed out in front of myself, his brother and a family friend…so we called to…"

He trailed off as he saw tears stream down Lovinos cheeks and went closer, gently caressing his lovers face . "Mi amor, Que pasa?" he asked softly, worried as to what caused the b lack out. Lovino simply cried silently, not wanting to but he couldn't help it.

"P-por favor….d-don't...leave. Me…I-I'll get r-rid of-"he was cut off by a passionate kiss from the Spanish man. Mrs. Rodriguez looked away respectfully, slightly smiling at how cute they were. Antonio only pulled away when he feared Lovino losing consciousness once again.

Lovino lightly touched his own lips, looking up at Antonio with big eyes. "…Y-You're not…mad?" Antonio let his smile come back. "Absolutely not. I just wish you would have told me of your suspicion earlier." Lovino looked down, albeit blushy. "…sorry"

Mrs. Rodriguez spoke up "So you are pregnant. We have to make sure, with a small bit of labs and an ultrasound, and then if you are, we'll take it from there." She said, smiling at the two that now held hands and looked into one another's eyes. "I'll be riiiight back~" she smiled and left the room

"..A baby Antonio… We can finally have a baby…" he smiled. He had only conceived once before, and started bleeding before he knew it. He never told Antonio. Antonio nodded still beaming a smile "And how does mi amor feel~" Lovino chuckled and wiped his forehead. "Like shit but I'm okay..."

It took a couple hours but before they knew it really, the ultrasound tech came in with a portable machine. "Hola, I was sent here by Dr. Rodriguez, Mr. Vargas, if you would please lift your shirt from over your tummy and lay back on the bed, we can get started~"

Lovino did so wearily, shivering when his toned abdomen was exposed to the chill of the room. It was then Antonio saw, it was small but there. There was a bump forming, very faint but compared to the rest of the washboard flat surface, he could tell. He kept his mouth shut though.

She got out a small tube and warned him that this would be cold. "I'm sure I ca- MERDA THAT'S COLD" she chuckled softly and looked at him apologetically before placing the wand, moving it in small circles around his lower abdomen. After a second she smiled "Ah, there they are~" she said and pointed to the screen "Here's baby one, and this little splotch is baby number two, who seems to be hiding" she giggled lightly. "Si, looks like you are about three months~"

Lovino froze. "3….months..?" he looked at the ultrasound tech while a drooling Antonio stared dreamily at the screen. 2 heartbeats, 2 bodies, duos Niño's! Twins! Lovino nodded and the tech handed him some paper towels, unhooking the machine and leaving them to think. Lovino turned to Toni, holding out his hand. "Your shirt." He glared at the confused Spanish man. "Because the damned potato bastard ripped mine…. dumbass"

Antonio giggled and felt stupid. "Lovi~ at least he caught you." "Shut it." Lovino cleaned the gel off of his midsection and took the shirt from the Spaniard, leaving the darker man in jeans and a v neck tee. They finally got out of the hospital after about another hour of talking to the doctor and of Toni and himself making out in the bathroom , Toni promising that they would finish at home. Though Lovino was begging and he almost gave in, his cell rang. "Bueno?""Ni Chan! Where are you two! I'm here to pick you up~.

" Antonio cleared his throat and then yelped. He looked down at Lovino with a dark smirk as the lust filled Italian teased him, palming his member through his jeans. When he spoke again, his voice was deeply laced with his Spanish accent. "We will be out shortly, see you then Hermano." He clicked his phone shut, and there he took Lovino down, down, down, into a war of tongues.

' Lovino is much rougher this time, I wonder what's changing.' So they finally got out of one another's space and found their way out of the ER, hand in hand and giggling like potheads (read school girls). Felicaino saw them and pulled the Benz around, and that's when Lovino noticed the absence of the potato bastard. He quickly whispered the question to Toni and Toni gave him a look. "They're fighting….." "Whaa? What's he mad at fratello for?" Toni smirked

"Actually, Feli is mad at him… Why? I could not tell you quierdo, but they were exchanging German and Italian and I heard words come out of both mouths that would make you blush. If I were you I wouldn't say anything." Toni got to the door handle and opened the passenger side for Lovino. He then proceeded to get in the back and sat in the middle. "Twins! Lovi~ you must be so happy!" Lovino rode with his eyes glued to the window, wanting only to be home where things last made sense.

How could he have gone three months of his pregnancy having no idea he was even carrying life? He finally heard his fratello stop talking. "Si, it's all very fun, now Fe-"his eyes widened.

"Pull over." Was all he could say before having to put a hand over his mouth, and though Antonio was confused, Feliciano (thanks to past experience and much of Ludwig being sick) swiftly pulled the car to a halt and unlocked the door. They then watched Lovino fling himself out of the car and empty the contents of his stomach in a nearby shrub

. "Poor Lovi~." Antonio sighed, feeling responsibility wash over him and regretting causing his lover so much pain. When Lovino was back in the car, a stick of gum was offered and taken with much appreciation. "I am 3 months along…" Feliciano's eyes opened "Oh wow! Luddy is 4! Huh? We all must fuck at about the same time~." Antonio burst out laughing while Lovino applied several slaps to his fratellos arm. It was going to be a very long few months.

****SOME TIME LATERRR~******

Lovino stripped down and got into bed. 3 hours of IVs and labs and a shocking ultrasound really took it out of him. Spain came in and covered up beside him. They began to drift off when Lovino woke Toni with a whimper. "Lovi~ que esta mal?" Lovino grit his teeth and it was only then that Antonio noticed the boy grinding his hips. "I-I need you." He said through a pant. Toni smirked and kissed his husbands forehead. "Let's do it."

They started out slow, just kissing and gentle groping until suddenly Antonio ripped away the Italians clothes, making sure to catch him off guard. Lovino yelped from the sudden take over but then prepared himself by gripping the sheets. Antonio smashed their lip together as he slowly spread his lovers legs and busied his hand with quickly inserting two fingers while distracting his partner in a fierce tongue rivalry. Soon he had prepared Lovino enough to thrust in.

Lovino cried out and cussed, death gripping the sheets as his ass moved down, silently begging the Spaniard to move. Antonio pulled back and thrust into the Italian in smooth strides. Lovino panted and threw back his head, moaning Antonio's name over and over like a mantra. In that moment they were one.

After a few more moments of thrusts and begging, Lovino couldn't help but cry out and release on both their torsos. He moaned loudly as Antonio hurred to finish too. The Spaniard came inside him and pulled out, flopping down beside him. "P-perfect…" Lovino uttered.

Meanwhile in a Victorian home on the far outskirts of Bonn, Germany, there was a fight going on between a highly pissed Italian and a confused German. "I WILL NEVER BOW TO YOUR BOSS AGAIN, NO! NO MI TOUCCI GRASSO CAGNA, POTATO FUCKER!" Feliciano ripped away from his lover's slight grasp with full force. "Mein Gott! What is your problem?! I just told you to calm it down, you're acting like du hast mich!" The Italian crossed his arms and audibly grit his teeth as he turned to glare at the German.

He looked like a pale and overly pissed Romano. "Feli, mein liebe. Please…" "Don't touch me! GET BACK DAMN IT!" Germany could not figure out what had come over the Italian. Feliciano had not acted this way since the end of WWII….. That was when….."Feli? Have you been taking your medication?" Feliciano looked menacingly at him. "CAZZO NO!" 'Oh gott' "Feli! Please…." The German was crying and pleading his lover. "Wir konnen nicht wie diese kamphen mehr….. Ich konnte eine Fehlgeburt…." That did it. Feliciano snapped. It's been baby this, baby that. AT LEAST HE CAN CARRY A BABY! "SPERO CHE ABORTIRE!"

Ludwig gasped and froze. Feliciano was panting as if he was spent, still he inhaled through gritted teeth and turned to retrieve his jacket and car keys. Not a word was spoken as Feliciano grabbed his keys, forgot his jacket, and marched out into the rain, opening the garage. He clicked his keys unlock button and found that he had, in his fit of rage, chosen his cherry red Lamborghini. 'Perfecto' he thought as he got in. He started it up, and knowing full well the German could hear it, spun out at a high speed to emphasize his intentions.

Each breathe he took burned as he raced around, drifting on the slick and windy German roads. While he drove and his breathe quickened in pace, he began to feel dizzy and almost lost the car, clocking at 167 mph. he finally got the bright idea that he needed to pull over, he was in the middle of an anxiety attack. He sat at the wheel and all his actions prior hit him like a ton of bricks. And he regretted every single word. Hands shaking, he dialed his cell phone after he was able to fish it out of his uniform pocket.

It was almost soaked, but the poor nokia had been through much, much worse. "Bonjoirno, Fratello?" "What the hell do you want?" The other line was full of giggling and heavy breathing, making Feliciano wish he'd waited to call. Too late now. "Um… I was, uh, wondering…." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's wrong with you?! Feli….." Lovino audibly punched Toni, and then whispered "Are you alright?" This was too much, Feliciano snapped again.

"NO, can I …" he exhaled deeply before carrying out his sentence, knowing full well if he were to pose this question in any way, he would have some espalinin so do. (Ha-ha) "Can I just uh, stay with you…. For a couple… no, no. Just me…Can I just come over?" Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut as silence finally came from the other end of the line. "Si, mi casa, su casa. But hurry up before it gets too late and I lock your sorry ass out! And Feli?""Si Fratello?" Lovinos voice went dark

. "Don't yell at me… ever." Feli sniffled pitifully. "Si fratello." "Bene, be safe." Feliciano thought to call Ludwig, but thought a bit harder and came to the conclusion that he was once again in the dog house, and therefore he best just leave well enough alone. For years he had taken the same 4 medications twice daily, and he hadn't skipped a dose until here recently. He had been cutting costs and saving up for the expenses and bills that were almost certainly going to coming shortly.

Feliciano and Ludwig had tried for a baby several times before, but every time Feliciano had lost the baby. 25 years full of doctors' visits, ultrasounds, so many positive tests but it would always, no matter what he did, end in a horrible miscarriage. Feliciano's body could never handle carrying a baby. So for Ludwig to have such success the FIRST time… Luciano told him it would be this way…

**Flash Back****

"The cagna will always complain, and forget or not care to take your feelings into consideration. He will drive you to madness and expect sympathy in return. Don't you dare satisfy him like that." The darker Italian straightened his uniform, fixing his boot knife neatly into its holster and replacing his gloves. They had been talking and when Feli wanted advice or to not be pushed around, he consulted his 2p

. Luciano was a near copy of himself, just the color of his hair, skin,eyes,and uniform style/color was different. Luciano had been with Feliciano for as long as he could remember. Luciano was assertive, mean, cussed and was slightly ditsy. When Feli was very young, like all nations, he found his 2p. A traumatic accident caused the bad to split from the good. Thus the 2p was born. "I never give Lutz that satisfaction, that's why we work out so well."

Felicaino slightly nodded as he stood, leaning on the bar of the stair way while Luciano sat. Feli was smoking, something he only does in front of the other 3 Italian representations. A mob thing, Luciano wasn't aware of the miscarriages, only of the fact that Feliciano never got pregnant. Once again, the pale Italian nodded to himself. "Okay, I bet this will work out fine~" Luciano chuckled "I like your optimism. You should have been top the entire time." Luciano took a side glance at Feli."Fucker's probably shooting' blanks anyway, but the good side is that he will be spared having to hear you cagna 'Oh~ Germanyyyy! Io Sono Grasso!'" Luciano laughed as Felicaino laughed and hit him playfully.

As Feli drove, his brain had gone on auto pilot, and soon he found himself at Luciano's house.

A/N: Dun dun duuuun! Any who, that happened. So now let's see, there will be 2pN/S Italy and a shocking revealing and heartbreak and drinking and…. Any who… so there will be some major amounts of….. Yea, everything. 3 parts to chapter 3.. 2 will be Feli and One will have Lovino and a surprise guest. REVIEW TO GET THESE UPDATES UP AND DON'T BE A GHOSTLY FOLLOWER. PM ME AND DON'T BE SCARED TO ASK QUESTIONS. I LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. I Can't Help But Notice Pt2

_A/N: so is anyone else confused.. Because I AM.. so if this next chapter is, umm.. Weird, just pm me and I will clear up anything. There will be 2p Italy Venesiano and 2p Italy Romano. So , mentions of abortion but.. yeah. Okay, here we go_

Chapter 3.2.. I cant help but notice

Feliciano pulled the car up to the huge gate, his tires applying pressure to the plate that sounded a bell through the house in front of him, waking the blonde on the couch. "Luci! Your stupid security gate is ringing.." Silence was his only response, and so Flavio slowly got up to make sure his brother got the memo. Luciano was training in the basement, throwing knives at a dummy that had almost no room left on the front side, and he didn't miss one. 372' he thought as he went to walk up the wall, making a matrix move and hitting the only bear spot on the face of the mannequin. Sweat gleamed down his face and he wasn't even breathing heavy. There was loud music blaring throughout the underground room but still he was aware of the door opening, but he paid it no mind. He was ready for anything. "Oi, Workaholic? Your stupid- Luci?...Luciano?..." Flavio huffed and got ready "LUCIANO VENIZIANO VARGAS?!" 'That'll do it.' Luciano smirked to himself and turned around to his brother smugly, but holding an innocent look. "Si fratello?" Flavio came to the conclusion that his little brother could hear him the whole time but thought to go passed it, his fratello had been looking for a fight, ever since… "Luci~ the gate…" "Well, did you look to see who it was?"

Luciano had a hitch in his voice and looked at Flavio with a hopeful expression. "No.." Luciano huffed. " Idiota." Flavio growled but shook his head to recompose himself. But as he walked away he whispered under his breath "but I can promise it's not who you want it to be…" Luciano heard but didn't want to take what his idiot brother said, so he went to go clean up. Feliciano waited patiently and then he finally saw a blonde man tip toeing under an umbrella outside in the rain. He saw a gun barrel poking out from the umbrella but when the gun man saw who was in the car, he hurriedly repositioned his aim to the ground. "Feli! Ciao! Le comesta?" Feliciano gave his brothers 2p a warm yet forced smile. "No motto Bene, Fratello, grazie." The blonde Italian squealed at being called Felis' fratello, mainly because not many accepted their 2ps but feli and Lovino were in it with their 2ps for business… and the mob. "Whaa? Wh-" Flavio stopped himself and noticed his surroundings for the first time since he stepped outside it seemed. "Come in! Dio, look at me~ making us wait out in the rain!" he giggled and blushed, pushing a button on his portable remote and helping Feli park in the garage. As they entered, Luciano was in the kitchen in a fresh uniform, back facing them as they walked in. He sipped his wine and asked without turning around. "Who was it, fratello?" Again, he was aware of the two sets of footsteps, but had it been Lutz, he didn't want to see the prick just yet. Feliciano , as he had been in a lot lately, sensed the tension and decided to take Flavio out of the introduction equation.

"C-ciao, Luci~" Feli watched as the mood shifted and heard the darker Italians breathe hitch. "Oh, ciao Feli~ how is my mirror today." Luciano smirked but there was still definitely something there that was amiss. He and Feliciano hadn't fought since WWII and Feli hoped they wouldn't have to again for a very long time…

"Io sto ben-" "No, that's not what you said in the drive, Feli~ Tell Luci, we don't judge here~." Flavio then witnessed Luciano begin to give Feli a questioning look and the quick stare down that went on between the Northern Italians. Felicaino lost, so he begin to tell what happened, up from when they last talked 3 months ago to their chat now. When he was done, Luciano took a sip of his wine and muttered "German pricks… Well the economic status on both your brother and yourself may have done a number on- wait…" His eyes narrowed as he was replaying bits and pieces of the information in his head and he looked up. "Did you say…Did you say your medication?" "….si…" Luciano face palmed. "You mean the meds you take for your problem in your HEAD?!" A part of Feliciano knew the darker Italian was just concerned and didn't know how to properly show it but that didn't stop him from hiding behind Flavio in fear of his 2p. Luciano hated that, but at least Feli wasn't crying. Then he would really feel like an ass. "F-feli? Your nightmares… the depression, the voices.. Holy Rome… they will all come at you at once if you don't take your medicine right…."

Flavio watched Feliciano waltz over to Luciano and, without shaking, put a hand on his shoulder. Like a comforting gesture until he stopped smiling. "….They already have…" Luciano saw it then. Feliciano was hurting. Badly. He took the pale hands of his other self and rubbed them over in his own glove covered palms. "This can't happen to you… this is why I am here. To take these fears and feelings.." Feliciano suddenly felt the calm wash over him and for a second, saw his 2ps eyes glaze over. "L-Luci?" Feli spoke with a startled tone, but tried to keep his composure. "I…I'm so sorry…" 'Merda' Luciano thought, as he realized his sneaky 1p had saw… "Now… I guess I have to explain." Luciano had tried hiding his own plight so hard, but when they linked to trade one another's emotions, Feliciano reached out and stuck a cupped hand in Luciano's personal pool of darkness.

"Lutz and I… Well…" Luciano hated that look. The waiting yet patient eyes of his 1p. He realized though they had their fights, they were, in the end, one anothers closest friend aside from their fratellos. "Lutz didn't tell me he was pregnant until he had already had an abortion…I don't want a child, but… It may have been nice. He said that the baby would have been too dark and non pure. Still hearing Hitler in his damn otherwise empty head. He was able to get preganant because Ludwig was already, and that's the only reason. Now, our window of oprotunity will close, and it's not like I could carry the child." Feliciano tensed. "Your german bastard is shooting blanks. All those years and you never got-" "yes I did… I did many times. And here's the problem, I can't carry a baby. My body rejects the fetus after about 7 weeks and then I wake up in the middle of the night, cramping, bleeding… the works. So yes. I did miscarry. Yes, it was too many times to count, and I am just….Sorry." Tears filled the brim of his eyes for the first time in a while. Luciano stood there, numb and unmoving. Finally, Feliciano willed away the tears and said the thing that they were both looking for. "Fuck em', we are northern Italy god damn it, and nothing will get in our way of happiness." Luciano found it in him to smirk and then he pushed a bottle towards Feli. "Let us drink.."

***MEANWHILE***

Romano made his way dowm stairs, limping and cursing his brother for being so late. "Maybe he just stopped for the night at a motel, Lovi~" Antonio was always so optimistic, but even though Lovino wanted so badly to accept this, he couldn't clear the bad scenarios from his mind. He rubbed his temples and then his stomach growled. They had already had dinner, and so he sighed. "Ooh, mi querido. Is el ninos hungry again? Boy Lovi~ they must really be growing!" Toni dropped to his knees and put a series of butterfly kisses on his lovers abdomen, where the bump he was surprised he missed before was located. It wasn't big but it was more than Romano had ever let himself get to. Ah, Toni thought. 'Wouldn't it be nice if Roma got a little fat on him~ It'd be so cuuute~' And Toni also knew that would never happen. Ever. Romano sighed once more and patted Toni's head. "I want a yogurt, I'll be right back." Lovino got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. When he went to the fridge, he began humming a tune. It was not until he turned around he realized he was not alone with Toni in the house. There, standing at the island counter was a man who's face he would never forget, seeing as he took after him himself. Startled, Lovino yelped and out of instinct, threw something.

Rome had his face and hair covered in the colorful substance and stuck his tounge out, licking some off of his chin. "Blueberry?""FUCK YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT AND BREAKING INTO OUR HOME AND…" Lovino felt a small push as another body came by his side. Toni had heard Lovi yelp and came running. No w he smiled. "Dios mio, If it isn't the great and Former Roman Empire in our kitchen."

 _A/N Dun dun duuun!_


	5. I Can't help But Notice pt3

_A/N: Now, I am going to start off by apologizing. I am awful with staying in character when I have a plot point I want reached. Also, the last two chapters were the last of my rough draft, now I am working with outlines and may lack on detail, but please bear with me. I never really thought this chapter through, but my mind has given me snippets of dialogue so I have that to work with. There will be Germany, and his point of view. Probably the only way I can sum this up is, it's going to be a god awful mess… any way~ enjoy_

Chapter 3 (part 3): I Can't Help But Notice.

"Lovi~ He said lo siento for frightening you Mi Querido! He's been away for so long! Say Hola Lovi~!" Lovino sat, glaring and stabbing at his yogurt (No, not because it was strawberry). "He gave me a damn heart attack!" Lovino shook his head and took a huge bite of the yogurt. He was definitely stressed, but he was the only one with enough brains in this room to see what was going on here. "Lovino! You are so grown up since I last saw you~!" Lovino huffed and continued hastily devouring his snack. "I'm hungry too~ Maybe I could cook again mi amore?" Lovino didn't mean to nod so eagerly. "Well, I know Romulus is always hungry~ "Toni smiled. As Toni and Lovino talked a little bit in slightly hushed voices, Lovino stole an unnoticed glance at Rome and for once felt sorrow that came with seeing his 'on and off" grandfather. "Si…if you could make enchiladas~" Lovino asked this with such wide eyes, Toni just couldn't say no. Not that he ever could. "Of course me amore. Red or green?" Romano blushed. "C-could you make it Christmas?" Toni laughed at his lovers new found bashfulness and use of the Spanish slang which only made Lovinos blush deepen and gave the man an uncharacteristic smirk. Rome felt a certain amount of pride watching his grandson and Spain, his adopted son, giggling and smiling, so much in love. In fact, Lovino seemed to be positively glowing… Kind of chubby though. Rome would have to get him and Feliciano (who he was trying to avoid since WWII due to the potato boy of his) together to train. Antonio kissed Lovino on the cheek but when he went to leave, Lovino pulled him back down and forced him into a heated make out session. Rome almost fell over. "Whoop, that's my boy!" he couldn't help it. It seemed a big part of Lovino had forgotten that Rome was even there, because he let go of Toni so fast, it made the Spaniards head spin and he landed on his ass. "Aye, Aye, Lovi~ you sure-" "Hush…. Go… "Toni nodded his head, smiling like a fool and left the two to their own devices.

There was not much silence with Rome around. "So, Lovino~ I was thinking of getting you and Feli out tomorrow and maybe working out fiercely for a while! What do you say?" Lovino looked at Rome confused, ' _I guess he noticed the weight gain…'_ "Hold up old man. A few questions first…" Rome took a deep breath and then forced a nod. Here it comes. "First off, where the fuck have you been? Second, who the fuck do you think you are? Third, does anyone know you're here, have you seen Feli or the Potato Bastard? Do you even know that me and Toni are married? Do you know what is going on in our lives right now? How long are you going to be around, or are you leaving in a couple hours to return whenever the fuck you want?...Okay… Answers, I'm waiting.." Rome once again took a deep breath and went down the list. "Everywhere and Nowhere, I'm your grandfather, No, Nope, wanted to see you first. No and sad I missed it and that I didn't get to walk you down the isle. No idea, that's why I'm here, and I will be here for a while. Now… Do I get a hug, or are you to good for that?" Lovino blushed. He didn't know…. Well, better now than later. If he wasn't willing to tell him now and Rome was going to stick around, it would be kind of hard to explain such weight gain. "Come here… I need to tell you something.." Lovino watched Rome hesitate, then slowly make his way over, sort of afraid what was to happen next. He took a seat next to the Italian and Lovino looked as though he was praying to himself. "Don't tell me you're dissolving too…" "Nope… worse." Rome looked at Lovino and was once again taken aback. He was smiling. "Here, give me your hand.." Lovino took his grandfather's hand and like a kid at show and tell, placed it on his extended tummy. Rome almost fell over. "A BABY?" Rome smiled so big he felt a head rush. "Do you know how long its been since Europe had a new piece of land? Its been since back in my day! This is amazing! How far along are you? How many are there? Are they- Oh wow! This is…." Rome suddenly looked, well, not okay. "Rome? Are you-" Rome shook his head. He was never one for sappy shit, so this next portion almost made Lovino cry. "Just please… Redo your vows.. I should have never left…" Rome was shaking and it scared Lovino. There was a long silence before Lovino spoke again. "I cant do that…" Rome nodded his head. He understood. "I-..I just want you to know.. I meant to come back sooner.. it just wasn't the rig-" "We will have a ceremony.. we never did that before. Then you can walk me down the aisle.." Lovino looked for any reaction but he didn't receive one. Instead Toni came in with drinks and saw Rome crying and Lovino freaking out. "MI DISPACE!" Lovino looked to Toni for help and so the Spaniard made haste and tried snapping Rome out of it. After a while, Rome was finally back with them… He was obviously not the same as he once was. More a shell of his former self.

"So… you are telling me we are remarrying? "Si..I suppose… " Antonio held Lovino in his lap and stroked the Italians hair. "I'm hungry…" Toni chuckled. "It's ready.. Let's give Rome a bit. He's in need of a siesta~" Toni carried Lovino to the table and there they sat and ate, looking at one another occasionally. They were both thinking the same thing. "Ti amooooo~ Delzura~" Lovino was practically purring. Toni knew that it was just the hormones, but his Italian was so feisty and sex prone as of late. It was barely out of the norm, seeing as they were… active individuals anyway, but he never knew pregnancy could make sex so…. Wow. Toni looked at Lovino. Spain thought again but when he looked up, he saw that they were not alone. "Hola Rome~ Como estas?" Lovino went back to eating immediately. Rome yawned "I heard purring, I had to check it out~" Lovino blushed profusely and got up. Rome looked up at him and noticed the blush. "Si, I must be ezpecting a lot more grandchildren from you two!" Now Antonio blushed as well and as Lovino washed his plate, back to the both of them. Antoino made a threatning motion silently to Rome but before there could come a second chance, Lovino walked over swiftly and punched Rome as hard as he could, right in the jaw. Effectivley, the elder hit the ground, passed out and Lovino stood over him, seething anger. It took Toni a minute to figure out what had just happened. In that minute, Lovino ran. He ran out the back door, through the tomato fields, and though he knew he should not have been running, he felt he had to get away. Quickly. He was in the tallest sections of the plants when he finally had to stop. He then heard a very angry spainard call his yell his name far off at the house. He snuck around in the plants and just prayed that spain calmed before reaching him…

He couldn't breathe. Ever since Feliciano had left, he had felt panic and anger. This was the last thing either of them needed in this situation. He was afraid of Feli when he got like this. Even in WWII he knew something was off about the boy, and when they found out Ludwig made him vow to keep taking the pills because that was the only way that they would ever be…okay. Feliciano always had nightmares before and after WWI and WWII. That came as a shock to Ludwig, because the boy always seemed so happy. That was a façade, a mask that hid the hurt and anguish. Problem was when Feliciano got like this he only wanted one of two people. Romano or Luciano, and in this situation all of Ludwig's money went on his lover going to pay that damn 2p of his a visit. He hoped not, he would rather be cussed out and instigated by the southern Italian. Well, maybe not, seeing as said Italian already has god awful mood swings already, and is now with child making them… could they even get worse? So he sat in the foyer listening to the Feliciano's voicemail and running the bad ideas out of his head. ' _Maybe he was driving too recklessly and you will never know if he died' 'Maybe he left you for Luciano' 'Maybe he hates you'._ You see, the Italy brothers, due to unification of their government, are very vulnerable. Antonio and Ludwig are scared to death to lose either one of them…and that fear could not be more real.

Ludwig shook his head. He already had been up the past two nights, fighting with the Italian. Feliciano woke up screaming for that damn 'Holy Rome' again. Ludwig just didn't understand… Rome was sort of cast out, forever immortal but ashamed that he had lost control. With his appearance at the world wars and showing up to both Germany and Spain's house in the dead of night on several occasions (which Feli did not know, but I'm sure Lovino was able to get it out of Antonio somehow) to see his grandchildren and to keep an eye on their allies. So this Holy Rome characters disappearance baffled the German. He allowed his head to loll to one side and began to feel the full effect neglecting sleep had on him in this state. Back in the wars, he had to stay up for days due to bombing and the fact that he had many things going on to help his people and save lives. He pushed two buttons on his phone and heard Feliciano's phone go straight to voicemail. He gave up. He then dialed a number that he'd been dreading but he had to know if his love was okay. "Ciao." Hallo, Lovino?" the other end shifted and he heard the Italian sigh in defeat "What do you want, you want a number to a battered woman's shelter?... I know everything… he did you wrong." More shifting could be heard from Lovinos end, and it sounded as if he were outside. "He's supposed to be half way here by now and since he isn't, I'm not going to lie and tell you it's all peachy, but in your state just keep a level head and get rest. There is no use chasing after a broken Feliciano..." Ludwig took a second to process and then he heard a whisper "He didn't hit you, did he?" Lovino was actually concerned. "No, he just yelled, threw things… and said… well, it doesn't matter. No, he didn't, but he needs help. I finally know what's going on, and I should have seen it sooner." Lovino worked his way into the dark tomato field, trying to hide from the two occupants of his estate at this time. "Wait, what did he say to you?" Ludwig sighed, he felt he should have kept his mouth shut. "Well… he didn't mea-""That's not what I asked is it? Now, cough it up potato fucker, I'm trying to help you out… You hear that bambino? Mama potato can't say your zio roma never tried!" Ludwig sighed once more and knew Lovino was trying to reach out to him. "Well, he told me that he wished I had miscarried... He then stormed out and took off in a dangerous and carless manner. Whether it was to inflict fear or if he honestly was in no condition to drive, I'm not sure, but now he won't answer and I know that we both haven't gotten much sleep in the past two months…" Lovino stayed silent. He seemed like he might have been trying to process or trying to think of what to say, but when he spoke next, it was monotone and deep.

"Is this about the fact that he can't get pregnant?" Ludwig was appalled, for he knew his lover did not tell his brother, for fear of being either forced into a psyche doctor's office or something. "I think you both forget.. I'm Italy too damn it. He went through extreme hate and heartbreak, and not to mention how bad all of the miscarriages must have hurt. I'd hate to tell him that I knew, because I never told Spain, but I'm sure that can be our dirty little secret. Now, as far as this goes, I also know he's been having nightmares, and I'd bet a pretty penny that they're all about the Holy Roman Empire." At this point Ludwig was just taking it all in and he forgot where he was and caught himself nodding into the phone. "Ja! I mean si! That's exactly… Lovino?" The name came out sounding like a small child, and this invoked a sort of motherly instinct in the Italian. "Si, Ludwig?" Ludwig knew it was now or never "What happened to Holy Rome?" He heard Lovino sighed and tightened his grip on the phone. "W-well… It's uh, kind of… What do you think happened?" Silence was laced with hope for another topic but Ludwig was not going to budge. "I know he could have not just disappeared, he has to be-" "Look in the mirror…" Lovino held the bridge of his nose to will away a headache and rounded the corner to see a very angry Spaniard with crossed arms tapping his foot.

Antonio took the phone and held Lovino back with one hand. "Hola Ludwig~ Lo siento, Lovi will have to call you right back, okay?" Ludwig was to shocked to answer and so he just hung up. What did Lovino mean? Had he been spending time with Greece again? Ludwig sighed and went to bed. He'd figure it all out later.


	6. You're Staring at Me

_A/N: so I know I've been a lazy updater, but I've had writers block… No one reads these any way so on with the show_

 _Chapter 4: You're Staring at Me_

Antonio awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. Since he and Romano had a bit of a quarrel over the Italians behavior last night, Toni thought it best to just go down and apologize. He began getting dressed and looking nice enough so Roma wouldn't fuss over his unkempt hair and he started down the stairs. He mustered up the biggest smile he could manage before entering, but paused mid step when he heard yelling back and forth in Italian. He couldn't understand and had no hope to. They were talking too fast. There was crying soon that followed but not from who you would expect. The sound made Toni barge in the door to comfort his lover, who had burst into tears while talking to… "Oh, mi Querido, its- Feliciano?" Lovino nodded, speaking through tears. "Guess who finally decided to show the fuck up after all goddamn night!" he turned and started yelling again, this time though, Toni could make out 'I was worried sick' and 'you pissed me off'. "Lovi~ calm mi amor…calm. It's not good for el Niño's…" Lovino nodded and huffed, trying to calm down but failing miserably. He whimpered and finally just walked over to the stove, back turned. Antonio then looked at Feliciano. The boy looked rough, and smelled of stale smoke and…was that liquor? "Feli…where were you? Lovi didn't even tell me you were supposed to be coming…" Feliciano held his head "I- I was with Luciano…" Lovino stayed silent but Antonio, having known the man his whole life, knew and could feel how pissed off he was, even from 7 feet away. "You scared your Hermano, he must have been worried sick. And stayed that way all night… Are you okay though?" Feliciano nodded and glanced past Toni to look at his fratello. Lovino was silently crying and had one hand on his growing bump, the other holding a spatula. The hand, holding the spatula, was shaking and bear white knuckles. Toni walked over carefully and hugged his lover's waist from behind. Lovinos anger melted away and he relaxed, leaning back slightly into the Spaniard. He was too tired to fight. They stayed like that for a while and Lovino was able to stir the rice without moving much. Finally, Lovino spoke softly. "L…lo siento mi amor..." Toni shook his head. "It wasn't you…" Lovino looked down at his lovers clasped hands that rested on his mid-section. "Soon you won't be able to hold me like this…" "Oh Lovi~ it will be a long while before you get that big. You may feel big now but you don't look it." They heard a sigh and remembered there was another person with them. "Oh, perdon Feli."

Lovino pulled forward, pulling out of Antonio's hold and got out plates. He began dolling the food onto then and dragged Toni to the table, sitting him and two plates down. He stood there and both Toni and Feli shot each other questioning glances. "Umm…Mi amor? You should sit after last night…" Lovino was not listening and simply stood there, spaced out. Antonio sighed and got up, softly grabbing hold of his lover's wrist. He spoke into Lovinos ear, making sure only the two of them could make it out, and kissed his cheek before going to sit him down. Feliciano watched through his peripheral vision and just felt an emotion set in his being. He was jealous. Why was love so easy for his fratello? Why didn't Ludwig ever treat him like that? All the German did when Feli had a meltdown was shove medication at him in hopes of not having to deal with him. All of these thoughts angered him but it went unnoticed. Antonio was trying to get Lovino to look at him and Lovino looked as though he were to pass out at any moment. "Toni…" Antonio stopped cooing to hear. "Ho bisogno di te…." Antonio smiled and nodded "I understood that one…" He smiled and kissed his lover, getting up and making another plate. Lovino sat in his own little world it seemed, and just stared off into the distance. Feliciano saw this as a good opportunity. "M-….Mi dispace fratello…" that made Lovino look over at him and shake his head slightly. "No. Don't be." He turned his head away once again and Feliciano silently applauded himself. He was off the hook. Antonio came back and sat the loaded plate in front of Lovino. Lovi cringed slightly but allowed himself to begin picking at the large amount he had been graced with. The lack of enthusiasm was quickly noticed by the all-seeing Antonio, and therefor he soon spoke up. "If I have to feed you myself I will…" Lovino sighed and banged his head down on the table. Both his husband and brother cringed but knew he was okay. Lovino picked up his head and began eating, each bite even sounded angry. "We need to see what we can do about these sudden mood shifts mi querido… before you hurt yourself… or anyone else…" Lovino kept eating and Feliciano looked up and kept his eyes on his brother. He looked nice. "Ve~ Fratello's hair looks so soft~" Lovino looked to his brother and only gave a seconds worth of a questioning glance before he growled. "Why are you staring, Feliciano?"

Feli just whined "I was just trying to make Fratello feel better about himself~ I don't like when he gets to thinking so harshly…" Lovino stayed silent as Antonio just laughed. "Si, there are going to be many things like that to change about him as long as he has the baby. His hair was always soft, now its softer. His skin is more vibrant…" Antonio started going on and on and Lovino looked up. "Great, now you're both staring…" He ate half and got up to leave. Antonio sighed and let him go, making a note to himself that Lovi would eat sooner or later. Feli looked around and heard his brother go upstairs. "I…I'll be back. I have to make a phone call." Antonio seemed to be in his own thoughts and didn't reply. Feliciano took his plate and washed it before going outside. He took out his phone and began dialing the number. The line was busy so he tried again. After numerous times he got frustrated and sat back on the ground until his thoughts overwhelmed him and he had to try again. " _Ring…Ring…Rin- Hallo, Beilschmit speaking."_ "Luddy?" The Italians voice was soft and timid. "Feli…" Ludwig sat back from his desk and smiled slightly "How are you now liebe?' Feliciano heard the warmth "Worried about you…" he said, this time in a smaller voice. "Oh, we are fine. Just doing paperwork." Feliciano nodded and held his breath. "I'm staying here for a week. My meds will be back in my system when I next see you…" Ludwig grunted "Oh… well that's good. Long time but…" Feliciano sighed "I'm sorry…" Ludwig ignored that and started talking about the paper work he was doing. Feliciano listened closely. "Oh, Liebe, I have another call, hold on."

Feliciano waited and leaned his head back. He was soon asleep.

"OI, FRATELLO? WE HAVE A DAMN HOUSE YOU KNOW! IN FACT, ITS THAT THING YOURE LEANING ON! UP, GET UP, DAMN IT! BED!" Lovino had been trying to wake up his brother in every way possible, finally just doing it the old fashioned way. He tried pulling him up and was stopped by Rome. "You can't do that ~ Let him sleep~" Lovino rolled his eyes and sighed. He just turned around and headed back for the fields, joining a mud covered and singing Antonio. Feliciano shot up and looked at Rome with wide eyes. "WHAAA? GRANDPA?!" Rome chuckled and threw a peace sign. "Ciao~" Feliciano rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Fratello! I'm seeing THINGS!" Rome frowned a little and looked down a little. "…ouch…"

As Feli and Rome caught up, Lovino was picking tomatoes and humming. Antonio had stopped picking or at least slowed to turn and watch his lover tend to the row adjacent to him. "..que lindo…" he smiled but hurried to work when he knew he was caught. "Do your own row Espana…" Spain laughed nervously and did so. After a while he had stopped and finally fed into the temptation and hugged his lover from behind. "Let us go siesta…" Lovino melted into him and smiled. "Is that all you want…?" Antonio almost nosebled and purred. "Your choice…but you have to carry me…" the spainard lifted him swiftly and carried him bridal style. Lovino buried himself in the tan mans chest and took in the scent. He was warm and happy…

Ludwig looked around and waited. Finally the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. There stood a man that was an almost exact replica of himself but with purple eyes and no military uniform. "What the hell do you want?" Ludwig sneered. Lutz just shrugged "I am here to talk…"

 _A/N: Next chapter, lemon or nah?_


	7. I Know I Shouldnt Say This

_A/N; so my only commenter said to try to do a lemon so that's what this chapter starts out with. This is my first lemon outside of rp~ so no hate or I have the mafia on speed dial. Without further delay (*cough* it's been 3 months *cough, cough*) here's the next chapter_

Chapter 6: I know I shouldn't say this…

Antonio carried Lovino upstairs bridal style, careful of his bump and took the time to lay him on the bed and shut the door. He was giddy and forgot what to do next, resulting in him just standing there and an awkward silence enveloping both occupants of the room. Lovino piped up "What are you waiting for? Damn Christmas?" Antonio blushed a little and slightly shook his head, and he began to undo his belt and pants, stepping out of them. "N-no….es nada…"

He stripped off his shirt and waited for Lovino to do the same but he found the Italian was just watching him with a lust filled gaze. Antonio chuckled and approached his lover, making Lovinos face flush as his turn on was evident. " Aye, Lovi. You look thirsty~" he teased and watched his lovers blush intensify. Lovino squirmed in his place on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt and his belt painfully slow for Antonio's liking

. "Sit on the bed." Lovino said and got up, making his way to the dresser across the room

Toni did as told and once again waited for his lover. When Lovino was over at the dresser, Toni secretly admired the Italians bare skin and praised the sun for gleaming in the particular direction. The skin that oh so turned him on… the olive color mixed with the brown of his hair and the hazel/green eyes from which he was currently unable to see, but he could imagine it… He was nothing but perfect in the eyes of the Spaniard. Now with that swollen tummy that held their loves creation, he was even more delectable.

Lovino came back with a small tube of lubricant and gracefully sat in Toni's lap, shifting to fit comfortably.

He wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him into a deep and passionate session. Lovino used his tongue and dominated, leaving Antonio to just stay along for the ride. Lovino had him in a lip lock when he snuck an arm around and down between them, pumping the Spaniards member, making Toni moan into the kiss. Lovino smirked and pulled back, making sure to get his lover fully erect before getting the lubricant. He coated Antonio's cock and pumped before reaching down and going to prepare himself, at least that's what he usually did. This time, he found he could not reach.

"…..fuck…" he uttered and looked at Toni, who was once again watching him with need in his eyes.

Lovino gulped. "…little help…?" Antonio had to think for a second, but looked between them to see that there was something that came between them. "Awe, Lovi~ your belly~" he cooed and didn't notice how deep red his lover was. Antonio nodded. "Of course, now….how to do this…"

"Like we always have, dipshit!"

"But Lovi? Wont that hurt el Niño's?"

"Not if you do it right."

Antonio nodded once again and assisted his lover into a laying position on the bed. He recoated his fingers and slowly parted the Youngers legs and had hold on one leg, rubbing calming circles into the inner thigh while he swiftly inserted a digit. He waited until he felt the Italian relaxed a bit before adding the second, then the third. He thrust in and out with his fingers and parted them inside with a scissoring motion. Lovino moaned and squirmed, having a grip on the sheets. Antonio uttered relaxing words to him while he withdrew his fingers and began mounting Lovino.

Lovino laid his head back as Antonio's length entered him slowly and silently begged for more, it coming out as a whimper.

Antonio began to move, thrusting slowly at first but picking up speed and making Lovino moan and whine and grunt. Every sound pushed him closer along with the tightness and warmth that encased his erection. They were perfectly in rhythm and moaning with each movement. Toni finally hit Lovinos prostate and the Italian cried out his name loudly, begging for more and moving his hips slightly to help Toni. Antonio thrust into that part each time and felt his lover getting overwhelmed in the ecstasy of the moment and not being able to hold back on his climax, coating both of their torsos in cum. Antonio hear his name in one last scream before coming as well and pulling out, kissing Lovino and laying carefully beside him, pulling him close and covering them with the blanket. They fell asleep in one another's arms.

"What do YOU want?" Ludwig snarled and made it clear that he was in no mood for games. He was about to slam the door shut in Lutz's face when the man spoke, the words coming out just above a whisper. "…..i…..i need ….need someone to …talk to." He averted his gaze to rest at his feet and didn't dare to look up, fearing he had angered Ludwig already. For some reason, blue eyes softened and Ludwig stepped aside. "…..come in…"

He lead his 2p to the living room and instructed him to sit while he went to get him a drink. Lutz stayed put and stared off into the space of nothingness that had coated his very vision ever since he stopped going around Luciano. Luciano was probably furious with him. Most likely hated him. It wasn't like he hadn't been hated before, just… not by Luci. Luciano was his partner, Lutz himself would even go as far as to say lover. Sadly he had to ruin their relationship. He couldn't have a baby, it would have put a stop to many things that made their love life special. But he could never bring himself to tell that to Luci, it would make him sound selfish and inconsiderate, which he was but… he didn't think he could ever hurt Luciano like he did that day.

He had skipped practice quite a few times due nausea and fatigue. When he found out Ludwig was pregnant, he already knew his fate. He sat awake forever thinking on it, and found he simply couldn't bear the thought of bringing a child into this world with all the discrimination set against him and his lover. So he got and abortion. Sadly, he just couldn't keep it from Luci, the Italian would find out, and if not by him he would have been crushed. So he told him. But when Luciano asked why, he spat out the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately in that moment, his Nazi part had decided to step in and sort of take over. He not only told Luciano what a nightmare a mixed baby would be, but he insulted the Italians intelligence and more importantly, all that he stood for. His country.

He was thrown out and hadn't returned since. He came to Ludwig because no one else would understand the internal struggle their country still goes through. The guilt, the hate and oppression. All of it still plagued them, as thick as the day the world war began. Therefore, here he sat, telling Ludwig everything while the german sat and listened, shifting slightly from time to time. When Lutz stopped talking, all was quiet for a bit. Ludwig finally cleared his throat.

"…though I am no fan of abortion, I think its safe to say you did the…right thing…" Lutz looked over at him and waited for abrupt laughter or a shrug, any gesture at all. All he did see was the sincerity in the pools of blue that seemed to bore into his very being. He shivered.

"….what makes you say that…?"

"It's simple really. You felt that you were not ready so therefore, you made sure the child would not go into a situation that may have been unstable to the point where he or she may have not received the best of care. And if Luciano saw that, he would have to understand. Surely, you've talked since?" Lutz shook his head. Ludwig sighed. "….maybe a bit more time then…until then.." he bit the inside of his cheek "You are welcome to the guest room downstairs…" Lutz looked at him in bewilderment.

"….Felicaino is not with me…he will be back around next week…until then, you may stay. Probably you will be able to patch things up with Luciano before the next weeks end." Lutz nodded silently. "….Danke…but…I think it's time for me to head back…Akbar will miss me…" Ludwig nodded "You….you'll be okay….yes?"

"Of course. I just needed some….advice..." He rubbed his eyes, always tired, and began to say his good byes. When he left, Ludwig locked the door and cussed under his breath.

Felicaino awoke next to his grandfather on the couch. He smiled and got up, seeing about a sound he heard in the kitchen. Toni had a list and was making a monster of a sandwich. Feliciano made his presence clear in the form of a small 've~' escaping his lips. Antonio looked up "…ah, Buenos tardes Feli~"

"Ni-chan? What are you doing?" he asked and added a cute tilt of his head. "…Lovino was hungry..." he said softly and continued his work. Feli giggled "so, what all is on the sandwich~?" Antonio handed him the list and disappeared up the stairs. The list consisted of several condiments, peppers, three kinds of meat and cheeses, a sauce he himself was unfamiliar with, and peanut butter to top it all off, olives on the side. He felt sick. Buuut, he was also terribly curious. He snuck upstairs and heard talking, sneaking his way to the cracked door. Lovino was devouring the sandwich and Antonio was talking about baby names and flower colors. Lovino nodded and said a few words now and then but there was a lot of attention being paid to the food. But then, he froze all together.

This did not go unnoticed by Toni, who was at his side in a second. "Mi Querido? Que pasa mi amor?" he spoke softly as Lovino turned to him. "….a kick….a good kick…" Lovino smiled brightly and cooed at his tummy. Antonio joined and rubbed small circles on the bump with one hand, the other on Lovinos shoulder. A tinge of jealousy hit Feliciano once again, but he quickly shooed it away. He knocked on the door and watched his brother once again freeze. Before Lovino could stop him, Toni chirped a "Come on in~"

Feliciano stepped in tentatively and waved slightly. "Ciao~" Lovino looked at Toni and shot him a look that could kill, but only for a fraction of a second.


	8. But I Really Believe

_A/N: Well my writers block is gone. Not that ANYONE GAVE A SHIT! Kekekeke, anyway, so here's another chapter of my um….creation. like Frankenstein~._

 **Chapter 7: But I Really Believe.**

Felicaino came closer, holding his big smile. "What's going on~?" he asked sweetly, surveying the sight before him. Lovino then realized that Toni still had his hands on the bump and shoved him away. "N-nothing…." He looked away, blushing madly. Antonio sighed sadly and scooted up on the bed to at least sit by his lover. Feli' _ve'd_ ' all the way to Lovinos side of the bed and stood close. "….i wanna feel fratello..."

Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms, over his bump because the usual wouldn't fit. "…whatever. Just be…gentle." Feliciano giggled "of course fratello~" he lightly sat at the edge of the bed and got up close. Lovino felt his face heat up and he kept his gaze away. Feli placed both hands on either side of lovis tummy and spoke softly. "…ciao bambino~ io Sono zio~" Feli smiled as he received a small kick and noted that even with just his hands, he could feel his brothers heart rate speed up. Feli looked up and saw Antonio, sneaky as he was, kissing at Lovinos neck to calm him while the elder Italian kept his gaze in the opposing direction, not daring to find out if Feli had caught his husband or not, Feli met Toni's eyes for a brief second and the Spaniard sent him a slight and playful wink.

He was keeping Lovino at bay so Feli could have more time with the baby. Feli grinned back and cooed to the bump, softly running his thumbs over the taunt skin. Lovino shivered and covered his mouth. Toni pulled away slowly, knowing he had hit a spot and had to use every ounce of his will not to smile or show triumph of once again finding another way to please his lover. Lovino blushed deeply, having almost let out a moan in front of his little brother. He took a deep breath and looked down. Feli was smiling slightly and pulled away. "They will be perfect…Just like their mama~"

Toni bit his lip, waiting for the wrath of his fiery lover to consume the northern Italian, but it must have been a fucking great day! Lovino just blushed shyly and pursed his lips in thought. "….i would hope they're more like his papa. Then they may stand a chance." He chuckled and pat his brothers head. Toni let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled brightly once again.

"I'll most likely be leaving tomorrow…I think it's safe to say I need to get back…" Lovino nodded and sighed. He picked up an olive from the plate beside him and motioned for Toni to come closer. When the Spaniard did, he shoved the olive in his mouth and made him chew. Toni obliged but hated olives... not the regular ones, but this one is covered in peanut butter and jalapeño juices. Lovino smiled. "That's for being naughty, mio amore~" he giggled like a school girl and kissed him deeply, taking the Spaniards breath away before pulling back, to Toni's surprise. The Italian pulled back and hiccupped cutely, blushing. Feli snuck out carefully and went back downstairs. He pulled out his phone and snuck off to the garden to call Ludwig.

Lovino had the hiccups but they still planned out the wedding. It was going to be very small and simple. The only thing, it was to be after the pregnancy. Lovino sighed and rubbed his tummy. Toni smiled. "…well…do you want dinner?" Lovino looked up and nodded. "I don't know why I'm so hungry…" Toni smiled and pat his tummy. "Three mi Querido, you're eating for three and that requires a lot of nutrients~" he got up and walked around, offering Lovino a hand to help him up. Lovino took it and got up, carefully pulling Toni into a hug. "….I want to dance…" he whispered into Toni's ear, tickling the skin with the hot breath and making him relax and shiver. Toni hadn't realized he closed his eyes until he opened them to see Lovino smiling sweetly. Toni felt his heart go nuts and he feared it bursting from his chest. He blinked and started to slowly sway Lovino, who matched his rhythm immediately. Had he not been pregnant, Lovino could get in this mood and out dance the Spaniard. He could twirl endlessly displaying a jaw dropping silhouette and go on to move his slender body to put off an illusion and rhythm of such beauty and grace that it would stay in one's mind for ten lifetimes. Sadly, no one but Toni had witnessed this. But that also made the Spaniard cherish every moment that much more, mesmerizing every movement and promising to hold it dear for all of eternity.

They had to be careful for now. So that's what they did. Small ball room dancing and Toni ever so gently twirled his lover from time to time, even dipping him mildly into his arms to kiss him and whisper sweet nothings. Music played in their world while in reality, everything lay dormant in silence. They both silently pleaded for this to never end.

Luciano cussed under his breath and threw aside the stack of papers he had worked on all damn day. No more. He got up from the desk and drug his half empty wine bottle (his sixth that day) with him as he stumbled to the living room. Flavio sat on the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest and he chewed at his lip trying not to cry. Luciano walked around to plop down beside him. "….what the fuck is your problem *hic*" he asked and took another swig of wine.

"….Don't ever fall in love…" Luciano looked over to him, noting that he had been crying recently, as the trails still riddled his cheeks. He narrowed his eyes and sighed "That does not answer m-"

Flavio cut him short by shushing him. Luci was taken aback for a second and did in fact, shush. He finally got the clouds in his head to clear and followed his brothers' gaze. The blonde was engrossed in a damn Spanish soap opera and one of the men probably looked like Andres to him. He sniffled and dabbed at the corners of his eyes with a small handkerchief. This happened a bit, but each time, Luci was astounded at how fast Flavio could crumble. Flavio loved Andres with all of his heart and soul, and openly spewed it towards the Spaniard in private and public. Andres always just shrugged him off and paid him no mind, having been a sociopath most of his life, he knew not how to take such affection and simply just ignored it. They have sex from time to time and after, if he did well, Flavio can talk him into cuddling. There was love there, but neither knew how to take the other, so it ended up just being an awkward romance they had caught themselves up in, both secretly yearning for more but not yet being able to achieve it.

Flavio bit his lip harder and didn't look over, but Luci knew he was being addressed. It was an understood "you".

"…should I …call..h-him..?" the question lingered in the air for a few minutes until Luciano nodded and sighed. "call him and tell him to come over… tell him Oliver is here and to bring his axe…" Luci smiled, knowing that the inside joke would encourage his brother to get ahold of the Spaniard and see him come in a hurry as he always did when they claimed that Oliver was present nearby.

Flavio leaked a grin and sniffled, nodding and silently cheering. When he dialed the number, the Spaniard picked up immediately. "…que pasa Flava..?" his voice was monotone as always and lacked every trace of ever being human. Flavio was able to convince him that the Englishman had come by and was in their livingrooom conducting a negotiation with Luciano. On top of that , just to add wood to the fire, he claimed softly and shyly to be scared. No matter how much of a hard ass Andres was, when it came to Flavio being scared, sad, or homicidal, he was there in an instant, trying to comfort him and usually succeeded. Andres nodded, pulling his shirt over his head.

. "Im on my way."


	9. I Can Tell By Your Eyes

_A/N: Who ships 2p! Spamano?! I know I do~ so here we go. Some nice Flavio x Andres time~_

 _ **Chapter 8: I Can Tell By Your Eyes**_

In what seemed like no time flat, there was a nice strong knock at the door. Flavio tried to contain his excitement when he opened the door, being sure to let a couple tears slip so he wouldn't be in too much trouble bothering the Spaniard. Andres stood there in a beaten up flannel shirt that had been accidentally bleached here and there and a pair of expensive jeans that bear rips at the knees and showed just how muscular he was. He held a lazy posture but still obviously bore his axe. This was a lively sight to Flavio, who held a blank and tear stained expression for his lover, who then bit his lip under the Italians gaze.

"….where is he…?" Andres narrowed his eyes to look past Flavio who moved aside. "….he left already…him and Luci…" Flavio said in a sluggish tone, which was why when he shut the door, he heard a clatter and felt himself be pinned against the wall behind him. Again, out of the norm, he was unphased. Usually he giggled happily or exclaimed "Andreeeee" but this time, he just met the mans cold gaze. Even Andres wasn't used to seeing Flavio without his signature sunglasses, so when he looked into the pink eyes, he had to admit the chill that ran down his spine. It wasn't fear, more… Erotic.

"…Que pasa..?"

"Nada…."

"Toro Mierda, Flavio…I'm not stupid."

"….then you'd take your hands off of me. I'm sick…"

Andres let his eyes flash and his frown deepened. He kissed his lover forcefully and got the enthusiasm back as always. That's when he realized he had walked into a trap per say, and found Flavio biting down hard on his tongue. He immediately tasted blood in their conjoined mouths but he loved it that much more. Blood reminded him of battle, and battle was the only place outside of his and Flavio's special place that he felt truly alive. He deepened the lip lock until he finally invoked a very rare moan from the blond. He pulled back and let him catch his breath. "….so it's true…I can smell it..." Andres uttered and smirked slightly. Flavio fluffed at his hair. "Someone is feisty as usual. Did you miss me, dear?" he asked teasingly

Andres didn't answer "….your counterpart. That little tart is pregnant, si?" Flavio looked at him funny "I heard that's what's going on, but I don't see that bitch much." He got away from Andres and started for the kitchen. "Why does it matter Jeffe?" Andres hid his grin at the nickname "…hmm…you should thank him"

Flavio shook his head "Gin and juice, or just Gin?" he asked without looking back, surveying the overfilled liquor cabinet. "….Scotch on the rocks…amor" Andres made himself comfortable and made it terribly evident that he was watching his lovers ass while the blond fished around for a lime in the bottom portion of the refrigerator. "….what have you been doing…its lonely without your annoying ass back at the house.." Andres made sure to do a weak cat call when Flavio dropped the lime on accident and was forced to pick it up directly in front of the Spaniard. Probably due to the fact of Andres made sure the Italian bumped his elbow on the counter so he would have a good peek at what he'd missed.

Flavio huffed slightly and started putting ice in the glass. "I told you…Luci and I have a few things we need to take care of~" in truth, he was there because of Lutz and his 'big stupido white power' decision. Though his brother was not weak, no one should have to go through a heart ache like this alone. Therefore, he took hold of the situation and made sure to be there for his fratello. This was against Andres's consent really, but this gave the Spanish man time to miss him. That was magic to one's affection.

"Why did you need to know if Lovino was knocked up?" he asked as he slid the glass to Andres. In this instant, the Spaniard took the Italians pale wrist and kissed his hand, taking a audible whiff of his exposed skin. Flavio shivered. It must have been his lucky day. His lover seemed to be needy. "….I can smell it….you smell…..divine..."

Flavio stuttered and even blushed, which was very rare. "…smell?" Flavio slightly sniffed his collar with his free hand, while his other was still being kissed up and down, even licked. "…A-And-dres…" he said fondly, not one to get flustered. "hmmmm?" He glanced up slightly. "…..I will never have a baby…" Flavio said coldly, finally letting slip what he had feared as soon as he started feeling some symptoms of Lovinos pregnancy. He never wanted his own baby because he was afraid to pass on bad genes like his eyes with their….problems, or Andres obvious genius in knowledge and skills but lack of people skills and hidden social anxiety.

Andres slowly traced his gaze up his Italians arm and into the glowing pools of pink. He stopped mid lick and pursed his lips in a slight (read; very slight, almost nonexistence) pout. "….no se…I may not be able to keep my inner animal from pouncing your sexy flesh and letting evolution run its course…to fill you to the brim with my seed…why all of sudden when you are allowed to reproduce, with such a sweet heavenly smell that's all natural and of you, all I dream of, do you push me away…?" he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, adding pressure to his snake like gaze. Flavio looked down at him and trembled ever so slightly, knowing that if it showed that he was turned on, he too would have to carry a baby.

He swallowed what felt like cotton in his mouth and listened to his voice crack when he spoke. "Y-you would…wouldn't want me…especially like that…plus, you seem to forget.." Flavio had leaned over the counter and took his lovers hand that held his own, pressing the hand against his own cheek and barely whispering."…children seem to hate me…" Slowly weak tears stung his eyes and his vision of the Spaniard blurred considerably. Andres hated seeing him cry. It made him uncomfortable, such emotions running amuck in his presence. Plus he cared for Flavio, and that was saying something. Just as Lovino was there for Antonio, Flavio was always there for Andres. That's much more than the Spanish nation could say for anyone else.

He didn't exactly want a baby, but no matter how disgusted it made him feel, he very much wanted to have more ties to the Italian than just their half organized love. They both were like radioactive elements, unstable and slowly deteriorating, as was their nature. In short, he feared losing the only person that he would dare to open up to. A baby was an anchor. Not only that, but who knew when the Italian would be fertile again. It was just a matter of time, and time was ticking. He wiped his lovers face gently with his thumb and sighed. "…Calm down…I was just messing with you….but. Consider this…"

He looked Flavio in the eyes. "…..el Niño…he or she would call you mama, and love you unconditionally for you single handedly bringing them into this world…they would be a pain in the ass, but one day you'd see them smile and manipulate you and you would know it was worth the stress…the pain…getting through the first few years will be the hardest…but.." he fake gagged, which made Flavio giggle. It was very mushy for the Spaniard to speak to him in such a way. "…I'd be right by your side…waiting on every desire you could think of…because….Te amo..."

Flavio looked into his eyes, still gathering up all that was said. He nodded "…I'll think about it….regardless; I'll be home soon…okay baby?" Andres reluctantly let go of Flavio and put back on his hard ass attitude "Yea, sure…" he said simply and swirled his glass. He quickly glanced up and saw Flavio was doing it again. Both the Italians would get lost in thought and just freeze. Andres sighed and flicked some scotch at the blonde "Aye….pay attention to me….muy guapo…"

******2 weeks Later!*******

Ludwig looked at the clock. It was nearly 7pm and he still sat at his office desk working. His back ached and he sighed when he moved and the chair squeaked. The baby hadn't been cutting him any slack lately. When she was awake, so was he, when she wanted food he had to eat the whole fridge it seemed. And when she was tired, you better believe Ludwig was in bed sleeping right along with her. In his belly lies a very scheduled baby already. 7:30 was the latest he'd been able to stay awake. From there she woke him about 9 times rolling around, making him have to pee. Right now it was bed time, and he got up from his chair slowly only to feel a ripping pain through his stomach and back. He froze. He stood there for a second and it happened again. Ludwig quickly sat back down and phoned Feli who picked up on the third ring.

"Feliciano…I think she may be here early…"


	10. I Can Tell By Your Eyes Pt2

_A/N: so I need to know. Who wants to see Flavio with a baby? Comment, you know who you are ;-) okay._

 **Real quick!**

 **Chapter 1-2: Lovino 3 months, Ludwig 4 months**

 **Chapter 3.1, 3.2, 3.3: Lovino 4 months, Ludwig (almost) 6 months.**

 **Chapter "6": Lovino 5 months, Ludwig 6 months.**

 **Chapter 7: Lovino (almost) 6, Ludwig (almost) 7 months**

 _ **Chapter 8 (Cont.): I Can Tell By Your Eyes.**_

 __Feliciano rubbed sleep from his eyes as the words reached his ears. He sat up quickly "…chE? Really?!" Ludwig sat holding his almost 7 month pregnant belly and grit his teeth "Either way, I need a hospital-"he unintentionally groaned in pain and Feli was up, running to his brothers room. "Fratello? FRATELLO IM LEAVING!"

Lovino was sleeping peacefully with Antonio having taken a moment to go check out the garden to see that all was well. That was until he jumped, which hurt, and fell off the couch on his back. He cussed loudly and thanked god that it was a low couch. "CHE UN CAZZO LEI PUTTANA?!" he yelled after his brother, who was already to his car and pulling out. Feli made it to Ludwig's in about 45 minutes and ran in. "Luddy?! I'm here baby!" he ran throughout the house until he found the German in the bathtub. Ludwig was soaking in the warm water to calm the pain in his side.

Feli threw himself onto the floor on his knees beside the bathtub. "Luddy….?" He took the man's free hand that had hung over the side of the tub and placed a kiss on it. "I'm here" Ludwig looked at him with a pained expression and forced a smile. "….hallo liebe..." he said sweetly and grits his teeth. "…Let's get you two to the doctors…" Feli looked at him and knew he couldn't carry him. He bit his lip and looked around. "Can you walk at all baby?"

"Ja, just help me get dressed" Feli nodded and grabbed a towel, helping him drain the tub and pull himself up. Once dressed, he helped Ludwig to the car and grabbed the Germans overnight bag just in case. "Let's go get you better amore…" Feli said taking off to the hospital. Ludwig nodded and reached over the center console shakily, silently requesting his lover's hand. Feli gave his hand while he drove and they told one another about what they had done while being separated.

Lovino cussed and tried to claw his way back to standing. Antonio made his way back inside to see Lovino on the floor and struggling. He was there like lightening and fussing over him. "I said we're okay damn it! It was just stupido Feliciano startling me and making me fall and hurt my back and ass and god damn it Toni! GET OFF ME!" He waved his hand at Antonio and tried to catch his breath, tears stinging his eyes. "You act like I'm goddamn helpless, you fucking asshole!" he wiped at his leaking eyes. Antonio sighed and heaved his love into his arms. Lovino cussed at the sudden movement and clung to him like a scared cat. "Put me down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Antonio had learned well over the years how to tune Lovino out after the Italians voice reached a specific volume. He hummed and carried his Romano up the stairs and laid him on their bed carefully. Lovino yelped and cussed more. Antonio looked down at him confused. The Italian was rocking from side to side to try and get off of his back. He looked like a very mad turtle. Antonio helped him to his side and let him hide his face. Lovino was terribly embarrassed. His tummy had grown quite a bit due to having twins and he hated it. His morning sickness was seemingly gone as soon as it had started but his cravings were awful and showed no sign of stopping or even giving him a break. He groaned, now hungry and not wanting to move. 'Poor Antonio' he thought to himself. The Spaniard was humming and playing with Lovinos belly happily, placing a single little coin on a part of the swollen portion and waiting for one of the twins to kick it away. He cooed to the belly every time it happened and Lovino was forcefully trying not to laugh as if his life depended on keeping his "bad mood"

"Mm….Antonio~" Lovino suddenly piped up, purring the name and looking down into the Spaniards eyes. Toni let his smile drop. "….Si mi amor? I hope I'm not hurting you…" he smiled apologetically. Lovino lifted a hand to his loves cheek and softly caressed it, rubbing his thumb lightly across the tan skin and sending shivers through all of Toni like icicles were brushing his cheek, and this called upon a small blush. "…L-Lovi..." he whispered shakily, cursing himself for not knowing how to take his lovers sudden mood. Lovino sighed and smiled weakly. "Is a certain Spanish bastard flustered~?" he teased and chuckled. Toni blushed deeper and bit his lip. Lovino rubbed his tummy "They hear you…They say 'Ciao papa~ Io Sono affamato~" Lovino giggled at the light in the Spaniards eyes and how quickly he translated the Italian. "I will be back mi armor's~! Papa will feed his Niño's!"

"Will papa help mama up so he can walk around and maybe calm the kicking?" he looked at Antonio who was already half way out the door. Toni quickly strode back over and helped Lovino up. "Of course~" he took Lovis hand and helped lead him down the stairs. At the bottom, Lovino let go and waddled off down the hall. The waddle almost gave Antonio a nose bleed. "Anything special you want Roma?" he called from the kitchen.

"Just paella, I'll make my own additions Querido!" he called from the empty room he had made his way to. He waddled in a circle, surveying all of the features. For starters, he wanted the nursery downstairs, for when the babies began walking, that way they wouldn't be interested in the stairs first off. Plus downstairs was the kitchen, where honestly all inside activities happened. Then there were the bay windows that took up a big part of the outside wall that looked over the garden. It was a heartwarming sight that always made him smile. He smiled. This was also the last corner of the house that the sunlight in the morning, directly below their own room

He hummed and was in the middle of mentally making a layout of where everything would go and what colors they would paint it when two strong arms snaked around his waist but only made it most the way around the swollen tummy. "Ha, told you, fucker." Lovino grinned from ear to ear "Didn't take but a couple weeks for my words to become truth. I now say we'll win the lottery. Write down my prophesies and tremble before me peasant~"

Antonio blinked a couple times before he was able to process all that was said, as the Italian had said it all very quickly. He couldn't help but bust out laughing. Lovino frowned playfully. "That doesn't sound like trembling, dumbass." He smiled and laughed. God he loved when he got Toni into a giggle fit. Once Toni was able to breathe again, Lovino turned to him with a hand on his tummy. "They love your laugh, it makes them want to play" he said, holding a certain glow in his skin and smiling lightly as he felt the many kicks with variations of strengths. He hiccupped as he did often and saw Toni, who was certainly in awe over his lover's appearance. "….Que lindo mi romanito…" he said softly and saw a soft blush on his Lovinos soft completion.

"W-what…what do you mean?" he looked at Toni, who was looking at him like it was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on him. Like love was new. "…L-…Lo siento…just…you look really…really nice today" he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Lovino looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I look like shit, I haven't done anything with my hair and I'm caught wearing a damn futbol jersey because I'm much too lazy to go buy clothes that will fit me still…what the hell is up with you bastard? You act like you've been hit." He eyed Toni and waited for the Spaniard to once again start laughing, claiming that Lovino was right and he was just kidding. This did not happen.

What did happen was Toni striding over to him and softly cupping his thin face into his hands, kissing him deeply. Lovino was shocked but kissed back after a few seconds. After they parted, they both were left panting. Their torsos were still touching and because of this, Antonio was prodded by his lovers extended tummy and received most of the kicks that Lovino felt all day. This mesmerized him in a way and he smiled. "…well…" Lovino piped up after a minute, his gaze cast to the side of them, out the bay windows. "…It's just about harvest time…" Toni looked over too and nodded. "Si, I will get up early starting next week and work the fields~"

Lovino sighed sadly. "I want to help…" Toni was going to straight out deny this request, but he saw the forlorn look that adorned his lover's face _(I had to, that fit perfectly_ ) and sighed slightly, wracking his brain. "…You can come and do little things, like help train the vines up the stalks, but you rest often, don't strain yourself and tell me if you need anything, si?" Lovino had never smiled so big, it seemed, and he nodded very quickly. He let out a happy squeak and pulled Toni into a crushing hug. "GRAZIE~"

The Spanish man just stood there with his signature smile and stayed mesmerized by the tummy he was once again prodded with. "De nada baby…you were worried I would keep you away from the fun si?" Lovino let his smile soften "si, I never want to miss a harvest~" Antonio chuckled. "Let's go eat, El Niño's need a siesta, si? It is time for bed really." He checked his watch "Si, let's eat." Lovino was already half way out the door and the Spaniard shook his head, chuckling at the waddle once more


	11. You're in love with me

_A/N: so there was a bit of Spamano in the last chapter… FINALLY. Now I'm only going to say this once. This is a Spamano fic with a little ItaGer to spice up the main plot. But I will try to do better with the ItaGer and hopefully won't be so much of a failure._

 _ **Chapter 10: You're In Love with Me**_

Ludwig looked at the doctor. "It ruptured?" he asked curiously. The doctor nodded and looked at his clip board. "I'm afraid that means we have to do a C section immediately to help both you and your daughter." Ludwig was not hesitant "I'll endure anything to keep her safe." Feli just sort of stood there as they conversed. This was his fault. "The appendix is not deadly, but the stress of its rupture on your body will take a toll, that's why we must prep you for the OR today. We make a moderate incision to accommodate the child and once she is out, our surgeons will go in and retrieve the faulty organ and all will be well. I see by the ultrasound her lungs are almost fully developed, so you should be able to take her home in a weeks' time. Until then, do we have and agreement Mr., Beilschmidt and Mr. Vargas?"

Ludwig looked at Feli who just nodded at the sound of his name. He was in shock, mainly because they had nothing. No crib, no car seat, diapers, bottles, formula…they weren't prepared. The couple was honestly not used to fighting, so when they were doing it every day it seemed, that was all they accomplished and so after days became weeks, weeks became months, and here they were. The point of no return. He could have screamed.

Ludwig sighed "…Liebe. Come here, bitte." Feli was numb as he approached the bed and sat next to his lover, whose tummy never got much bigger after the fifth month. It was big, just not as big as usual. "…don't stress, you can go get temporary items throughout the week…for now…give me your hand." Feli did so slowly and Ludwig felt his shaking. The German placed the shaky hand on his tummy. "…she wants to see her muttie und Vattie. She's so anxious she can't wait. So will you deny her her happiness? Freedom? All she wants is to snuggle us and learn. She wants life, and she was sent today. So don't fret. This will be perfect. You watch and see. Okay?"

He smiled at his lover warmly and felt the baby kick at his placed hand. Ludwig was in immense pain but he knew it would all be worth it. "…Ich liebe dich Ludwig Beilschmidt." He was still in partial shock but was slowly returning. He looked into the ominous pools of blue that he praised and closed his eyes, tilting his head and smashing their lips together in a dominant manner. They made out deep and rough, biting lips and even clawing one another here and there. That was until the doctor came back with the anesthesiologist. They put a mask on the German, who held onto his lover's hand, taking deep breaths, until everything slipped away in the peace of darkness.

 _Lovino stood holding onto both the twins and rocked the screaming infants. How long had it been? It felt like weeks since he'd gotten any sleep. And just where was Toni?! He kept rocking and was about to give up when a very pale, very run down looking Spaniard came in. Toni walked in with a toddler clinging to each of his legs and one on his back. He limped over "Aye mi Querido, go rest si? You are resting for two..." he took the twins and Lovino was speechless. How many kids did they have? And then he noticed he felt heavy even without holding the babies. He looked at his arms. They were huge! Then he looked down at his hugely pregnant and bloated stomach. His pants strained at the seams in the hips and his dress shirt buttons threatened to burst. He started to shake with terror. He had let himself go and… so many children. Toni was half dead and…and…_

 _"_ aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The scream was worse than blood curdling. It was so loud that Antonio, who was sleeping peacefully with his chin resting on his lovers head, couldn't hear the last part. Or much after for that fact. Lovino struggled from Toni's grasp and caught himself right before falling. He frantically scanned himself, then the room. Toni was frozen in terror to say the least. He watched Lovino with a close eye and didn't yet approach, for fear his lover would topple over the bed and fall to the ground trying to get away. Lovino panted and gasped for air, the babies kicking with his beating heart. All was stopped for a bit until he was able to gather that all that which felt so real, turned out to be just a dream. More a nightmare, but none the less, it wasn't real.

Antonio slowly gripped Lovinos wrist and pulled him back to being close so he wouldn't fall. "….Lovi? Que pasa? Como estas?" he spoke softly so he wouldn't further startle his Italian. Lovino shook and squirmed. He had never been so terrified in his life. It took forever it seemed for him to come back from the dream and by then, they were both wide awake. He was in Antonio's lap and lay back on the Spaniards chest. Toni sat there biting his lip raw, wondering what had happened. "….Amor…por favor. Tell me why you scream like that? Were you in pain? You still look pale as a spirit" he rocked him slightly rubbed Lovinos belly to soothe the kicking children.

"….just…a bad dream mio amore. Go back to sleep you bastard, I'll be fine." He hiccupped and tried to lie beside Toni. Toni pulled him back and made him look into his eyes. "Lovino Romano Vargas Carriendo. You need to trust me enough to tell me about anything….." he sighed and looked down on him and his lover's conjoined hands that rest on the swollen belly. "…I- I do…asshole...it was just a dream…a bad dream. That's all I know, I don't even remember…" he was lying through his teeth and Toni knew it, but if Lovino didn't want to talk about it yet, he wasn't about to make him. He would know soon enough.

Toni put on his signature smile and rubbed Lovis tummy. "….your baby shower is next week. Aren't you excited? A few bits of the world will all gather to congratulate you and show their support for our new found family. I can't wait." He smiled and kissed the back of Lovinos neck. "Of course baby…I'm going back to sleep now though just… make some breakfast?" Antonio nodded and kissed him one last time and carefully set Lovino on the bed before making his way out and to the kitchen. Lovino took the opportunity to cry. He sobbed quietly into the pillows.

After a few minutes, Antonio returned to retrieve Lovino and saw his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. "Lovi? Que pasa this time?" Lovino looked up sniveling and just sat there looking at toni, and turned to a shot of anger. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he shrieked and made Toni jump. "I CANT FUCKING WALK RIGHT, CAN'T SLEEP, IM FAT! DO YOU HEAR ME? FAT! IO SONO UN GRASSO PUTTANA AND ITS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Antonio sighed "…Lovino…please calm...the babies.."

"DON'T TELL ME T-...t- *hic*.." he blushed and looked away. then he just giggled. Antonio was terribly confused. Lovino looked at him and puffed out his cheeks in a fake pout. "...I-it tickles...bastard..." he looked down and continued to blush. 'Gracias Ninos...muchos gracias.' Toni silently praised and began devising a plan to make Lovino talk. 'soon..' he said to himself, and went to bring the food.


	12. Now Son

_A/N: So the last chapter was supposed to be much more dramatic. That being said, so was the second chapter of this damn story… REWRITE! Plus, this chapter is supposed to be a bit longer. I don't know. Here we go._

 _ **Chapter 12: Now Son.**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Italian MOLTO- VERY BELLO- HANDSOME. AMORE- LOVE/LOVER. NON IO SO- I DON'T KNOW**_

 _ **Spanish: CORAZON: HEART. QUERIDO- SWEETHEART. PORQUE NO: WHY NOT/ WHY CAN'T**_

Little Austin Reinhert Beilschmidt- Vargas was born at 12:49 am on the sixth of August. The happy couple had a golden hour to spend with their new baby before the infant, which was still technically premature, had to be incubated. They decided to surprise everyone the following week before Lovinos baby shower.

Austin held dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was pale, as was both of his parents, and had a constant face of awe. He slept peacefully, snuggling into his mother's warmth. Surprisingly, Ludwig was the one to shed tears when he had to go back to the nursery, but the newborn had given his mother's finger a little squeeze, as if to reassure him, and he stopped crying.

Feliciano smiled and kissed his sons head, and both of the parents fell asleep in one another's arms, both having missed one another dearly and both having long forgiven the other. Meanwhile, Lovino stood with his forehead pressed against the wall, mentally cursing himself. He was 22 weeks and had a checkup today, which he already knew he'd be griped at. The scale he stood on told him so.

It read in big numbers 167. Now, had he not been hugely pregnant, he would have died at seeing such a high number. Now, he cursed it for not being the 175 he was supposed to be. With carrying twins, he'd had a couple appointments up until now, the doctor always telling him what to and not to eat and to eat a lot and sleep and no strenuous activity, and on and on- It was getting tiring! But now, oh now this bastards going to jump my ass…

They had a folder full of personal regiments that he should meet before each checkup and so far, twice he's been underweight and once his blood pressure was too high. Now he was almost 10 pounds under and instead of being pissed at the doctor, or Toni, or even his brother and the potato bastard, he stood there cussing himself for being careless.

There was a knock at the door that startled him and made him jerk back from the wall. "Romanito~" Lovinos heart dropped. "S-si Corazon?" Antonio chuckled at the nickname; his roma was being a cuddly sweetheart lately. "Just seeing if you're ready to see our Niño's~ I even put on these jeans you bought me an-" to that the door was opened to show Lovino topless and his belly poking out, but for once him not trying to cover it up. He scanned the Spaniard and smiled genuinely and nodded. "Molto Bello mio amore~"

Toni beamed and opened his arms for a hug. Lovino moved the door to accommodate his large torso and hugged Toni, the babies kicking at the warmth and sound of their papa. "…The kicks are staying strong now a day Querido…" Lovino stated sheepishly and had a blush infest his cheeks. Toni relished in the nicknames and the feeling of Lovis belly against his, used to a very toned, flat stomach that was Lovinos usual until he got pregnant. He lovingly swayed them and sighed happily. "….we get the genders today…then we can further the work on the nursery and….more names~"

Lovino smiled, he too was terribly excited. He just knew that he was also going to be chewed out. But you win some, you lose some. "If you ever let me go and let me get ready that is..." he poked Toni playfully to prove the point that the Spanish man was simply too close and tried to pry him away. In that sense, Toni nuzzled his neck and beamed. "Porque no mi romanito go like this~? I see no problem~" Lovinos blush once again intensified and he stumbled over some words.

Antonio let go and chuckled, seeing his lovers curl awry. Lovino gulped and went to pull on his oversized t shirt. He looked at himself one last time before sighing and waddling down the stairs. They already had breakfast and so it was to the car. All the way there, they sat in an anxiety filled silence. When they got to the doctors, they held hands until they absolutely had to let go, then Lovino had his hands clasped over his tummy. The nurse called them back and took his blood pressure, which was a little low along with his temperature. Then it was time for the dreaded scale.

Lovino stepped on. "Sorry sir, but I need for you to remove your shoes." She asked, apologetically. Lovino gulped, mentally screaming, not that the shoes would have read the number of pounds he needed, but to take them off hurt a bit. He stepped on once again and the few seconds it took to read felt like a lifetime. He mentally cussed and prayed at the same time which may not have been the best mix but he was scared. Toni noticed the tenseness coming off his love and felt concern well up.

The nurse looked to the number, 164 showing on the led display. Lovino was speechless. The nurse quickly scribbled a few notes and cleared her throat. "…Sir, um…I'll need you to step right in here, Dr. Ramirez will be with you momentarily." She led them to a small white room that barely had any light, and bear a machine that stood in the corner near the bed. Aside from the machine and two chairs though, the room was empty and very bland. Toni helped his lover up on the bed and scooted a chair closer, taking one of his hands

Lovino didn't dare look down, for fear of seeing _that_ face. The one that pleaded him for an explanation he didn't have. Toni sighed softly and kissed his hand, over and over, leaving calming butterfly marks to tingle the skin and make the Italian shiver internally and slightly gasp. "…I am not mad Corazon. I trust you…I just need to know why you won't…eat; you say you do and sometimes, si you eat a bit. But some meal times, you avoid me and just go to bed, or go to shower and don't come back. I need to know what's bothering you…"

All Toni received was a breathless chuckle, gazing up to see small tears and their glistening streams down Lovinos face. _"…_ n-non Io so…Antonio..." his words being just above a whisper. He shook his head, smiling sadly. "I…I promise. I- I'll eat. Ill gain-"his throat went dry, flashes of his nightmare flooding his mind for the umpteenth time that day. He shifted. Toni noticed this and took on a harder tone, not entirely meaning to but he hated when Lovino kept these things from him.

"Lovino…I know you're lying to me." Lovino tensed and looked at his face for the first time since he was weighed. His silent torture showed in his eyes and his usual hard composure, the wall that he had built up for years for every single person that tried to get close to him had crumbled. He was scared, terrified. Antonio's eyes softened and he brought his lovers other hand off of his swollen abdomen and into his own grasp to let him know. He was here for him, and he wasn't going anywhere. After a few minutes of them silently healing one another in long, loving research through the link their eyes allowed them, the doctor stepped in.

Dr. Ramirez cleared her throat and put on a smile. "Hola you four~ Como estas?' "Bien, muy bien senora~ and ready to hopefully find out genders~" the doctor giggled at Lovino "My, my you are getting a little round, senor~ Que lindo" this comment made Lovino chuckle and nod, blush making his perfect skin glow perfectly, even with the lack of light. The doctor nodded and started up the ultrasound, stepping to the side of the bed and picking up the chart the nurse had left. For a very split second, one could see the shocked look but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Lay back and lift up your shirt please, Mr. Vargas" she said sweetly and took out the tube of gel, Lovinos personal least favorite part of the entire ordeal. That shit was cold against his sensitive, stretched skin and he despised every last drop. Nonetheless, he lay back carefully (with Toni helping) and lifted his shirt. The doctor silently marveled at the fact that there was not one stretch mark anywhere and placed the gel, the ultrasound wand soon following as she moved it in a circular pattern across the bump to better spread it.

Toni looked at the screen and held Lovinos hand, unintentionally gripping it as if he were going to fall over any second. Lovino chuckled and looked at the screen as well. Dr. Ramirez smiled and hovered. "..Well you two, you get a Niño and Niña~" Antonio cooed and Lovino smiled brightly. The doctor made sure all was well as the couple held hands once again and silently cheered, thinking of all the possible names and profiles their babies would take on. That was when she gave Lovino a paper towel to clean off the gel and picked the chart again. "Now, Mr. Vargas, about your weight… You need to gain 15-20 pounds still before the birth of your children, or serious health risks will be a present threat for all three of you."

Lovino bit his lip. Toni looked down and mentally blamed him for not making Lovino eat. "…But, and this is the time to start thinking of it of course, being almost 6 months…I highly recommend you have a c section instead of a natural birth." Lovino looked up at her. "U-uh…any particular reason?" she nodded "you simply don't have child bearing hips. Your frame is very narrow and it will pose complications trying to birth naturally."

He nodded, blushing a bit. He was too small to birth his children the way he wished. He sighed and sat up. "Well. Then that's what I'll do…" he looked at Toni who smiled at him softly and in their own way reassured him. Lovino sighed "Are we done, senora?" he said, suddenly exhausted. She nodded and handed them a yellow envelope. "Your pictures of the scan and your improvement points to reach hopefully by next month's appointment. You four be safe~" she beamed and led them out. Lovino clung to Toni to say the least.

They got in the car and Lovino yawned happily "Let's go to lunch~"


	13. I'm Only Telling You This

_A/N: So, this chapter will be with 2p Spamano and well…hopefully a lemon, but because these chapters are no longer pre meditated, I can't say for sure. I welcome the new followers and wish you luck in trying to make sense of this whimsical mess~ onwards_

 _ **Chapter13: I'm only telling you this**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Spanish: MIERDA- SHIT**_

Flavio cussed uncharacteristically and panted, retreating to his side. Andres flopped down beside him to catch his breath. "….Mierda..." the Spaniard muttered, brushing sweat off of his forehead. "…again." Flavio said, breathlessly. Andres looked over at him as if he were nuts.

"…..that makes 6…" he said, monotone voice ragged. Also unlike him, Flavio huffed "…this was your damn idea." Yes, he was sassy at times, well often, but it was playful. This was different. Andres grimaced and sat up "…what's your problem….?" He was gruff as always. Flavio was faced away from him, panting still. "…this is our only chance…" he said softly.

Andres sighed and wrapped his arms lazily around his lover's waist and pulled him close, a rare occurrence but it comforted Flavio at the moment. "…don't be down…I believe if it was meant to be, it would happen…" Andres let a low chuckle surface. "…after all that, you aren't going to make it back to your brothers. Guess you're stuck with me amor…" he was smirking and being clingy.

Flavio giggled "Sex must be great for you, you're non robot" he said with an earnest smile, happy to feel his lovers cold exterior slightly melted, even if it was just temporary. They snuggled and basked in the warmth of their body heats combined. They had been at it since that night Andres came to Italy. He had went back to his house late that night only to go to sleep and wake early that morning to Flavio in a lingerie, posed seductively beside him

Andres couldn't resist. The Italian smelled like the sweetest flower and enticed his senses to the peak, turning him on with just a wink and that manipulative grin. They had done it a total of 19 times in 6 days and tonight was supposed to be Flavio's return to Italy. Seeing as he could barely lay on his back, much less walk, he wasn't going to be returning anywhere. So they laid there in the silent dark which they so loved, just enjoying one another's presence.

Felicaino looked up from his food to see Ludwig wiping a tear away. The German had been very emotional as of late and this was normal, but it made Feli sad. He put down his snack and stood, walking to the side of the bed and placing a kind hand on his lover's back. "…I want to see him too… but, he needs to be healthy to be a happy baby…" Feli said softly and smiled

Ludwig nodded and sniffled. He sighed and willed away his sadness. He looked up at Feli and smiled slightly, making sure to force nothing, but show his honest happiness. Feli looked at him and before he knew it, their lips were locked, the kiss initiated by his own actions. He deepened the kiss before pulling away sloppily and panting. Ludwig was still shocked and detached the saliva trail that still linked their mouths.

He looked up into blue eyes of the German and he didn't look away. He wasn't in the least bit embarrassed by his rash actions and made sure to keep his eyes focused on Ludwig while he allowed his body to proceed with sliding into the bed and putting a knee on each side of the German.

Feliciano straddled him, not really concerned with his lover's incisions. He needed to feel close to him again, to break through that void of emotions and pleasure that his Ludwig had built after years of military work. Ludwig barely flinched, not at all minding the pain, and immediately started to undress the Italians lower half. He was suddenly squirmy and needy, not having had sex in quite some time. They were never much for kissing and touching until after sex

Right now, their main objective was to fuck and not get caught by nurses, staff, or that of the like. "…you're going to have to be very quiet baby…" Feli said softly, borderline apologetically before whipping his belt out of the loops of his pants. He quickly pulled it to and doubled it in his grip, then extending it out to Ludwig.

The German didn't have to be told twice. He bit down, allowing Feli too carefully but tightly around his head so it would act as a gag and stay. The Italian wriggled down and took off his lover's boxers, taking off his own pants and boxers carefully as well. He slightly lifted his loves hospital gown and leaned down, blowing hot air on the half erect cock, making Ludwig squirm like a bitch in heat and pant, making barely audible whines and whimpers. Feli loved it

His restlessness increased and he went as far as to growl in pleasure, making the German aware that this was going to be rough, and him mentally prepared himself. Feli started to lift Ludwig's legs and bend them at the knees, spreading his legs. He held his three fingers into his mouth. He coated them the best he could and pulling them back out, starting for his entrance. He let his finger tease around and circle the hole, making Ludwig cuss and squirm more, but he finally inserted one digit and almost immediately another.

He never was good with patience. After he felt Ludwig was prepared, he thrust his fingers in and out a few times before replacing them with his own throbbing member. He thrust in deep, pulling almost all the way out before ramming back in again, grunting and groaning. Ludwig developed a death grip on the sheets and bit the belt. Feli held onto the Germans leg for more leverage and kept ramming in and speeding up, drawing inhumane noises from his throat.

After a few minutes Ludwig released on their torsos and with his cumming his inner walls tightened, pushing Feliciano over the edge and he filled the German with his hot seed. He pulled out and went to the restroom to clean up, taking his belt from his lover's mouth. Ludwig lay on his side panting and pulled the covers over himself. After a moment, Feli crawled back into bed with him and snuggled before noticing Ludwig was fast asleep.

He giggled "Wore you out~?" he giggled again and grabbed his snack, sitting up to eat it and day dream about what his son was going to be like.

"No." Lovino looked at Antonio, who sighed in frustration for once. "But it looks nice and only I will see you Querido~ por favor, don't make this hard." He pouted slightly and held the dress up to Lovino, who glared at it to the point where Toni was certain he would break physics and incinerate the dress on the spot. The Spaniard pulled it back in fear of Lovinos twitching eye. "….you heard me asshole…" the Italian stated in a low menacing tone before placing both hands over his swollen tummy in a protective manner.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a fucking dress ever again, not even for my children… who seem to hate me." Antonio quirked a brow, not sure he heard right. Lovino fisted his oversized shirt, clenching and unclenching his hands to wring it up. The kicks where now practically constant and rough, keeping him awake some nights. He even had a couple bruises. His bladder was his enemy and his eating had still been suppressed, making Antonio afraid to hound him about it.

He feared that if he bugged Lovino about it too much, his moody wife would get pissed and stops eating all together. It was a very difficult situation. He sighed once again and set the dress aside, making his way over to Lovino and sitting next to him, scooting back on the bed and pulling the Italian into his lap. "…they just can't wait to see us quierdo~ that's all…" he said softly, starting to rub small circles on the bump, evoking kicks from the twins and hiccups from Lovino.

A sharp kick caught Toni's attention and he glanced at his Italians face, noting how pale he was. "…They're probably hungry amor..." Lovino nodded but made no sign of moving. Antonio bit his lip "I can make paella~" he said happily, hoping to peek the Italians interest with his favorite dish.

"…that sounds nice amore…" Toni smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He was able to pick Lovino up easily, the only trick being to watch his belly. "You're very light…" Toni said sadly, going down the stairs. Since when did his lover stop loving food. For the first couple months, it was like Lovino couldn't get enough, and now… he didn't get enough but he wasn't willing to eat most of the time. It was very nerve racking for Antonio, who worried of his lover's safety along with that of their children.

He looked down to see Lovino looking at him with concern. "…You stopped walking, I asked if you were alright…" Toni looked around, processing what Lovi had said before laughing nervously and shaking it off. He sat Lovino at the counter and poured him a glass of fresh orange juice. He started cooking and singing, making Lovino shake his head and hide his smile.

Antonio served him and sat with his own plate. Lovino began eating, finishing in minutes and Antonio gladly got him more.


	14. Because Life

_A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewer's, this has been great. Now a few things are going to happen but right now, most of the focus will be on Lovino and the nursery, so just be prepared for boring stuff. Unless you like it then by all means. So here we go~_

 _ **Chapter sumthinratherIlostcount: Because Life**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Spanish: Vida- life Del Sol- The sun Pandulce- basically a doughnut or many varieties of fried sweet breads Loco- Crazy El Niño's- the babies**_

Antonio was called in to work that morning very early and so when Lovino woke, he stayed in bed until about 1'O clock. He looked over at the clock. 1:13, great. He groaned and peeled the covers back to reveal his face to the unforgiving sunlight. Even now, he could hear the Spaniards comforting words in his head. Every time he would complain about the sun, it was always "Del sol is here to shine upon Vida~ it wants you to feel alive and happy Lovi~"

Lovino rolled his eyes but secretly loved the petting his head always received during this small speech. For now, he debated getting up at all. He looked at his phone and found about 42 texts from Toni saying how much he missed and loved him and to be careful and all sorts of other things all in capital letters and emojis galore.

Lovino smiled despite himself and took the time to screenshot them all. About the fifteenth one was about fresh pandulce being downstairs and Lovino felt his mouth water. Even still, he debated not moving because his back hurt even lying down but that's when he heard a loud smack on his window. He yelped and dropped his phone on Toni's side of the pillows, then proceeding to hide in them.

Gathering some of his senses, he reached over slowly and took out Maria, his prized .357 revolver (he was still mafia) and cocked the gun. He set it on the nightstand so he could get up and carried it, arms bent and the barrel pointed to the ceiling while he waddled down the stairs. He padded to the back door and aimed around, scanning the area.

That's when he heard a small broken chirp. He looked near the corner of the house below their bedroom window and saw a small, ruffled and colorful lump on the ground. He went closer for a better look and waddled close enough to identify it was a bird.

He tucked his gun in the waistband of his boxers at the small of his back and lowered himself carefully onto one knee. He leaned over and saw for the most part the bird was just dazed. He looked up into the hot July sky and noted it was probably dehydrated and overheated.

He felt a pang in his heart and leaned down to carefully scoot the bird into his cupped palms, earning a small whimper of sorts from the bird, but then it took its small beak and rubbed it lightly against his conjoined thumb and forefinger. That was it. His heart melted. He found he couldn't stand but simply knee walked all the way back into the kitchen, lightly setting the bird on the table and proceeding to use a chair to stand.

He wasn't sure why, but he immediately started to go upstairs and gather things. He placed Maria back in her spot in the nightstand sock drawer and began for the closet. He took one of his many boxes of shoes and placed the shoes aside, which he never kept his shoes out of the box but he didn't care at the moment.

He needed the box. He went to the linen closet and gathered a nice fluffy and moderately small towel, folding it neatly and placing it in said shoe box.

He waddled back downstairs with the box and went to the table where the bird lies in the kitchen. He carefully placed the bird in the box and smiled. The bird seemed to relax slightly and Lovino let his instinct guide him some more. He wasn't sure if this would work but he had to give it a shot. He got some of the sweet breads that Toni had left on a nice platter and crumbled it up in a small bowl.

Then he got a medicine syringe, filling it with cold water. He padded back to the table with his supplies and set down the bread bowl to the side. The small bird lay with eyes open, watching his moves. He smiled down at it warmly and took kind, steady hands in hopes to ensure trust while lifting the syringe and offering it near the bird's slightly agape beak.

The bird surprisingly took to it quickly, pecking at the water to gather its fill. With just that the bird seemed more vibrant and even turned from its crumpled position to slowly perch itself upon the towel.

It seemed there was a secret connection between the small bright red bird and the Italian who shifted his weight from foot to foot to try and relieve some pressure. He smiled and slowly lowered the small bowl of bread into the box, going to get a salsa cup of water and placing it next to the bread before he sat with his own snack.

It wasn't until he sat he questioned all his actions prior. He was both surprised and confused, but glancing in the box brought a smile on his face. "…did I just befriend a bird..?" he asked this aloud and received a small chirp in response. That made the small grin that had snuck onto his features evolve into a full on smile. He shook his head with the small smile still in place and nibbled at his food.

After a while of admiring the bird who had fallen asleep after nipping at about half of its own bread, he got up carefully, silently cursing when the chair rang a small creak at his absence and he waddled to the front room. He was just thinking when his body guided itself to the small desk where their key bowl and pencil cup for taking down phone call messages lie, when he picked up the pad of paper and took one of the many sharpened pencils.

He went back to his place at the table and absentmindedly began to sketch the bird, internally referring to it as Marvin. He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard a knock on the kitchen doorway about 6 feet away. He lifted his eyes off of his current sketch and looked over to see a confused Spaniard, who nonetheless held a smile.

"Aye, Corazon~ Que pasa mi amor?" he asked softly, approaching the Italian at a steady snail's pace, too busy admiring how he had the paper pad placed carefully on his round tummy. Lovino was nibbling at the side of the pencil, a bad habit on his end and looked around him. The sun was setting and he had finished the entire tray of pandulce at his own pace. He looked at the shoe box that still held the resting bird and noted his pads placement.

He cleared his throat softly and looked up at Toni. "…Just relaxing I suppose…" he said quietly, subconsciously following Antonio's lead and respecting the birdies rest. Toni was beaming a huge smile as always but his eyes were soft and observant. He hugged his lover from the side and nuzzled his neck softly. "..Aye, mi Querido. May I ask what's with the bird?"

He chuckled softly and Lovino gave a curt nod "If you cook pandulce, I'll do a tell all…" he said with his trademark smirk. Antonio smiled and nodded, taking off his tie and starting to quietly cook while Lovino had the bright idea to gently place the box on the outer window sill, keeping the window open but allowing Marvin his space.

Antonio laughed lightly at how his lover had to get on his tip toes and lean to reach the window sill. He took the time to glace at the table and felt a wave of infallible curiosity upon seeing the sketch book. Lovino stretched, his belly poking out more so but his large dress like shirt covering it as he yawned. Antonio went over to him and kissed him, placing his damp hands on each side of the bump and receiving small kicks in return after a second.

After they parted he smiled softly. "What were you working on so intently when I got here?" he looked up and shrugged. "Dunno…guess you can look, I don't care…" he looked away shyly as the babies kept kicking at Toni's hands, each kick packing more power.

Toni nodded and was over at the table in a blink of an eye, examining the pad. He absolutely loved Lovinos drawings, not only to account for the fact that they were so rare, but so detailed and astounding that it triggered the brains interpretation center, making you actually look at the art and not just take it in as a whole.

What he saw made him cover his mouth and his eyes sting with small prickling tears it struck his heart cords. It was a beautiful little girl with a gleaming smile much like his own. Her hair was adorned in flowers, her braids with curly and tufted out ends draped over her shoulders on either side as she seemed to be standing in sunlight. A nice oval face with Lovinos nose and his lips, she held a small bear. It was perfect. He never wanted to look away. Then he noted around the girl stood flowers and stalks, along with another face that peaked from the distance.

This face could very clearly be viewed as mischievous, as the smooth locks of hair framed the knowing smile with that lead to the gleaming eyes of the boy. He held in his visible hand a tomato that he gently clutched as he peeked through the tall plants at the girl, both facing towards the viewer as though it was a captured picture. Antonio smiled. "Amor…is this who I think it is?"

Lovino looked up at him in slight confusion. "Is who what loco Tonio?" he asked with a small smile as he poured the last of the orange juice. Antonio furrowed his brows and held up the drawing. "The boy and girl, es el Niño's?" Lovino looked at the sketch for what felt like the first time, though he could tell he drew it himself. He pursed his lips slightly as he took a sip of the juice "…Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't really remember all of the day…it's like…a dream"

Tonio would have been concerned by the words had a smile not been upon his lovers pondering expression. He smiled and carefully took the sketch from the pad, going to the wall and taking down a frame about the size of the paper that held a picture of a kitty and replaced the kitty with the drawing. He put it back on the wall and took a few more seconds of admiration before going back to his cooking.

As he stirred the pot Lovino went back to check on Marvin. At some point in the last couple minutes, the bird had awoken and finished the bread, but still stayed perched in the box and relaxing with eyes shut. He padded to the table and sat back, peeking at the papers again. He picked it up and looked at the drawn pages. There were several. Three were of Marvin, and there were two of Toni. He blushed and took those two out to pocket them. Under those held different angles of the nursery as he planned it.

He examined the blueprints of sorts and felt he was being watched once again. He looked over his shoulder to find Antonio, who was looking at the drawings and thinking. "…I can start on it tomorrow…I need to paint and…we have the furnishings now…" the Spanish man held two bowls and set one in front of Lovino before setting the second at the place beside him, taking a seat. "So, now amor. The bird" he smiled and put all of his attention on Lovino, who sat the paper down and nodded.

"There was a huge bang at our window, I went downstairs and looked, and it was Mar- the bird. He had flown smack into our window. So I got him up and something told me what to do for him. I know I'm going nuts, and then I just started drawing to take my mind offa this damn pain in my back and neck and the kicking and here we are."

He said all of it in a nonchalant manner that just made the Spaniard nod. After a second his huge smile turns bright. "I know what that is~ I read about it Lovi~" Lovino looked at him, his mouth full but his full attention back on Toni. Antonio nodded. He had been getting books from the library and read them during Lovinos new found and frequent 4-5 hour long naps. Toni was still only used to at most 2 hours so he had a bit of time to burn on these afternoons before getting up and having dinner done for when his lover did awaken.

"That feeling was what they call a motherly instinct~."

 _A/N: I would like to apologize; this chapter was full of nothingness. Oops~ unless you just love Lovino, which, I do obviously. So some more Spamano nonsense to take off the bit of drama and show that Lovino is slowly coming back from his slope of weight issues, which is still key. But reviews = love and may even quicken my update powers~ who knows. Next chapter will go back to mixing~ whooooo~!_


	15. Can Do

_A/N: Okay. Here is just some non-filler~ Flavio and Andres. Get ready~_

 _Chapter 15: Can Do_

It had been three weeks, three damn weeks. Flavio was curled up on the couch in Andres's clothes consisting of sweat pants and a large (on him) t-shirt with a bucket of ice cream and the remote tucked under his left thigh. All the lights were off since he wanted to sulk and in his opinion, who needed lights when no one was here to see him?

He sat binge watching his show and totally blowing his diet. His hair was a wreck and his sunglasses were gathering dust on his dresser. He shoved another spoon full in his mouth and watched the woman on the screen began to sob and call out for her lover, who ironically on his part, too was missing.

No texts, no calls, no way of possibly knowing where the Spaniard ran off to for so long. This was a common occurrence, but for some reason Flavio cursed him for leaving. He spent nights not being able to sleep; therefore he just wandered through the dark house, tracing the walls with light finger tips in a nostalgic manner.

He had not taken a test to see if he was pregnant because he saw no point. If he was pregnant, he figured he would know sooner or later. With this thought, a wine bottle had sat on the coffee table with a glass about three feet from him for about a week and a half. He knew he probably shouldn't open it, but that didn't stop temptation.

So he allowed it to sit there, mocking him in a sort of way whenever he glanced over, away from the commercial skip that took forever for some reason on their DVR. He sighed and looked down at the empty ice cream tub. He groaned and got up, sluggishly getting up and going to the kitchen to retrieve more junk food.

 _'This is soooo not like me…'_ he thought to himself as he snaked his way back onto the couch with his treats and looked back at the TV. Would he been more attentive, he would have noticed the shadowy figure that sit on the couch beside him.

"…boo…" it came flatly, but it was music to the Italians ears, that is, if he could stop glaring. Andres let loose a mischievous smile at the look and waved slightly. "Hola." Flavio narrowed his now glowing pink eyes "Hola yourself, jerk." He shot back, coming out more whiney than menacing. Andres chuckled deeply and looked at him "You look like shit."

Flavio just turned his attention to the TV again and popped some cookie dough in his mouth. Andres raised an eyebrow and tried again. "…but only you can pull off a shit look" he noted that the Italian was still listening when he saw the blush and decided to explain himself.

"I was with Portugal an-""Why should I care? You never tell me anything anyway so why start now? So you can get laid tonight? Because it isn't happening" sass laced his tone thickly and he took another bite of cookie dough, speaking sloppily through it "you're grounded"

Andres looked at him funny, usually the Italian would be all over him in sparkles and claiming he couldn't stay mad at him. Now he was just being a brat. "….I can leave again."

Flavio scoffed "Be no different. See if you can stay away longer, I need to see if you can beat three weeks so I can get fat and you leave me. No- Hey! Put mee down! ANDRES HERNADEZ DEL ROSA CARRIENDOOO!" he said this while clinging as the Spaniard hoisted him over his shoulder and started for the bedroom.

"You smell like damn sugar." He said through the pathetic punches the Italian was delivering down his back _. 'So he isn't that angry'_ Andres noted and continued to go to the closet. "Hurry up and pick out something nice to wear, we're going out to dinner and I want you to look like you, not some grande puta that has no self-esteem." He said, setting the Italian down in the walk in closet gently, his fists still balled up and swinging weakly.

"You left me!" he cried out, actually crying, which set an alarm off in the Spanish nation. He had to do something quick. "U-uh, w-well I just- WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME?" the sudden shout made Flavio pause and pull back his shaky hands, trembling fists going to his own jawline before he let rip a loud, heart breaking sob that shook Andres's core.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, why was this so damn difficult? The Italian hadn't acted like this since the Armada, and that was a long fucking time ago. "No, don't cry- Corazon? Amor~" he spoke warmly, only loud enough to get passed the sobs. He saw that this didn't work so he pulled the crying Italian into a hug, allowing him to bury his head in his chest so he could stroke the blond hair.

The Italian took short gasping breaths to try and calm down, feeling the warmth radiating from the Spaniard, the embrace letting him know he was no longer alone. He began laughing breathlessly, tears still streaming. "I- I look *hic* a d-damn wreck…an- and here I am, crying pathetically~!" he giggled, albeit crazy. He left the hug to grab a tissue to dab his eyes.

Andres tilted his head. 'Damn…that mood changed quickly…' he thought to himself, or so he thought. He had uttered it flatly and this made Flavio look at him equally funny. "…What's that supposed to mean Andres?" he said it sweetly but his face didn't match his tone. It was confused and had a trace of worry.

Andres shook his head quickly, his dark maroon eyes darting away. He was actually kind of fidgety, praying that he hadn't once again upset his lover. Flavio looked small, kind of crumbled and sad without his usual clothes, Andres's own baggy as could be on him. Without his makeup, heel boots and usual fabulous attire, he looked small and broken. Andres grimaced; this was going to be rough.

"N-nada…just…" he sighed, now was just as good a time as any. "…I was going to wait until we were out…but since I can't and you'll probably get mad if your outfit doesn't match" he chuckled lightly and pulled a rolled up black silk cloth out of his pocket. He offered it to Flavio and the Italian took it carefully. "…a gift..?"

"Open it already; I wanna see the look of your face when you do..." Andres's voice was flat (wow, I've said that a million times) but a smile threatened his features, tugging at the edges of his lips. Flavio nodded, still entranced by the cloth as he began to slowly unravel it.

A beautiful pendant shown bright even in the dank lighting of the room through curtained windows in the peak of day. Flavio looked up at him to make sure he was serious. It felt heavy as hell and held a ruby adorned by different cut diamonds, all in lovely silver. He noticed a latch on the side and opened it. Out came a ring. He froze and slowly examined the ring.

The material was stark black. The red ruby sat nuzzled nicely in the glass like darkness of the ring itself. He started to slip it on his index finger and he suddenly had the Spaniards hands encase his own. He looked up and Andres slightly shook his head and took the hand holding the ring and moved it to over Flavio's left ring finger.

His heart stopped. He looked up at Andres, who still had a hold on his wrists. "…..it took forever to shape the obsidian into your ring size….and then encrust the ruby…the pendant was made to kill time while the ring cooled…so….sorry it took a bit…" he kept his intense gaze focused on his lovers pink orbs.

Flavio nodded wordlessly. Andres wanted to finally marry him. But why? They've never been for the usual love stuff, as far as making their relationship permanent in the eyes of the law seemed very unneeded but deep down, Flavio had always wanted a nice wedding. Not huge but moderate size, most likely in a ballroom setting. But then he fell in love with Andres. And Andres wouldn't be caught dead looking like he gave a shit to anyone but his brother and lover.

But now…he looked into the Spaniards eyes that held a beckoning him to slide the ring on, to say yes. He carefully slid the ring in and put the pendant over his neck. "…yes." He smiled "Now, no more looking at me until I fix myself. Go be sexy elsewhere and I'll come down when I'm ready~"

Andres smirked "…I have time for a nice loooong nap then." He said playfully before walking out. When he left the room, Flavio allowed himself a victory dance. Then he started to prepare for their date, looking at the ring often.


	16. Can Do (pt2)

_A/N: so here we go. A chapter that may be a bit sad. I think maybe, I don't know. But I'll find out. Here goes._

 _ **Chapter 16: Terrible things.**_

 __"Come on Luddy, it's time to go home~" Feli sat on his lovers lap to wake him with shaking him. Ludwig slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "…Finally…" they had had to stay a total of three weeks (same as Flavio, don't fret) but finally today the doctor gave them the green light to take Austin home. The baby was wheeled in with the hospital crib and Ludwig greeted him sweetly in German, earning a happy gurgle.

Feliciano got up and went over to the crib, slowly and carefully lifting the baby into his arms. Ludwig smiled as Feli sat beside him carefully, cradling their son who gurgled and slightly waved his fist as if to say hi. They both awed and snuggled each other's side, getting close so that they could see their son and be conjoined physically. "Hallo babe" Ludwig smiled and gently brushed at his son's dark blonde tuft of hair, which lay back easily.

Feli giggled and admired the blue eyes before kissing his nose "Boo mio ragazzo~ you look so much like your mama~" he smiled brightly and spoke in a tone that made Austin look at him, mouth open and drooling. There were some things that made the baby watch them intently at times, as if he were already absorbing actions. Being a nation of sorts, it made sense that he would catch on quite quickly.

That's when there was a knock at their door before it opened without permission and Lovino came waddling in quickly "You are in deep Merda Felicaino Veneziano Vargas…" he glared but smiled "Well hello Ludwig~ how are you feeling~" Feli looked at him crazy but then understood. He hadn't called his brother or anything.

"….shoot." Ludwig was surprised but smiled back "I'm good, and yourself?" Lovino sighed "Exactly how I look, now can I please see my nephew. I can't believe he is almost a month old and hasn't even met me because of someone….." He paused to glare daggers at his brother and Ludwig would have intervened if he didn't favor his head.

"…mi dispace fratello…" Feli looked down at his son and noted he was paying close attention to the side of the blanket that hid his view of Lovino. "Lud? Can Fratello see Austin?" Feli asked sweetly and Ludwig nodded "Of course"

Lovino smiled and held out careful arms, which the baby was placed but Feli took a minute to let go. Lovino chuckled "Ciao bambino~ Io Sono Zio Lovino~ che Bello~~ ciao, ciao~ siiiii~" the baby looked at him and with each coo came a coo of his own. Austin was cooing in the same way as Lovino and Lovinos curl formed a heart, his smile warm and going from ear to ear.

Antonio ran in panting. He was holding about five bags and a box. "G-got it l-Lovi~" he said, out of breath still. "Sssshhh, we're trying to talk~" he said sweetly, eyes never leaving the baby. Antonio looked over and saw his lover holding the baby, and dear god it was perfect. Lovino had his arms that cradled the child resting on his bump and he was practically glowing in Antonio's eyes.

Feli chuckled "Ciao ni-chan~ what's all the stuff?" he pointed to the bags and box. Antonio shook his head to clear it so he could get back on track. "R-right~ Hola Feli, these are just some clothes for the baby and cookies for you two~ Lovi made a lot of cookies…" he thought of the 5 dozen almond coffee cookies and regular peanut butter he had woke up to at 4 this morning and got lost in how Lovino had managed all of that when he was barely able to walk.

But then again, if the southern Italian wanted something bad enough, it was happening. Feli clapped like a small child and giggled "Fratello makes great cookies~ may I see~ Ludwig, do you want one?" he was excited and was now completely focused on the box. Antonio laughed and handed it over. Feli took it and quickly retreated to the bed; opening the box and shoving a cookie into his mouth, making Ludwig take one too.

"Lovi, you should sit..." Antonio looked to him. Ludwig had noticed right off the bat that the Italian looked like he was going to pop any second, but he hadn't seen him in almost half a year. Lovino sighed and nodded, looking for a chair which Antonio slid up and right to where he could sit and not have to take another step. Feli swallowed "How far along are you Fratello?" he asked, grabbing another cookie.

Lovino still hadn't really took his eyes off of his nephew, who gurgled a bit and played with his own little fingers, often looking up to make certain Lovino was still there. "Just hit 26 weeks. Still have 10 to go…" he said softly, glancing up "And I can't wait…"

Lovino had stepped on the scale this morning, about 3 am since he couldn't sleep. He was still only 168. By now he was supposed to be 180 and in two months, he was supposed to be 185. He had gone cold inside. He was trying to eat more, even going for seconds. But because he skipped out on many meals his 4, 5, and 6th month, his stomach couldn't take much all too once, so eating his regular amount took time and patience.

He had waddled to the shower and took a nice hot shower to clear his head and help with the pain in his back and neck. While washing his hair he thought and came up with a bright idea. He needed to make cookies. Lots and lots of cookies and there were several reasons. They were small and delicious; he could snack on them all day. They were also very fattening, and though that thought arose fear in him, one of the babies had awoken as well and gave a soft kick to his side, as if greeting him.

He looked down and rubbed that side of his tummy, smiling. "well ciao bambina~" he had learned after staring at the last ultrasound pictures which side each gender usually favored. For the girl, it was the left. The boy stuck to the right, coincidently the same side that held a bruise and would make Lovinos stomach turn from movement.

He smiled, forgetting about his fear and got out, grabbing two towels, wrapping one around his head and drying his body with the other. He put a robe on and waddled downstairs. He made 30 coffee almond cookies and 30 peanut butter cinnamon cookies. After he was putting the last batch on the cooling wrack, he heard a foot step and looked up to see Toni

"…..ciao~" was all he could get out, reminding himself that he was still in just a robe with a towel wrapped around his head.

To put it lightly, Antonio had caught him at a bit of a disadvantage. He blushed; the babies kicking a bit which made him instinctively rub the side that was offended.

Antonio smiled brightly, rubbing his still tired eyes. Waking the Spaniard was damn near impossible but once he was up, he was ready for anything. Lovino looked away, still blushing "…I- ….I was craving…" he looked away, hiccupping slightly.

Toni shook his head, smile still occupying his face. "I see~ el ninos must be very hungry lovi~" he said happily. He approached Lovino, kissing his head and then getting down on his knees and planting kisses all over the huge tummy of the Italian.

Lovino huffed, not dare letting the Spaniard know that he was enjoying this. After a minute, the Italian had a thought hit him "…where has Feli been..?" he looked down and Antonio just shrugged.

Lovino sighed. That worried him. He picked up the phone and tried calling them. They didn't answer. He glared at the phone while it recited Feliciano's stupid voicemail another four times. He cussed and threw his iPhone against the nearest wall, making Toni run up and take his arms gently, shaking his head "Calm amo-" "WHAT IF HE'S HURT?"

Antonio sighed "I'm sure he's just asleep~….it is still 4 am…" Lovino hadn't considered this. He blew his hair out of his face since Antonio had his arms pinned in a hug. "…..well….ill find him…"

They went back to bed at some point, proceeding to cuddle naked. There was a knock on the door at about 10 o'clock. Lovino was feeding Marvin and yelled "I'll get it!" he waddled to the door and opened it to see his main man, a private investigator of sorts. He simply told Lovino what he had found as far as new medical history on said Ludwig Beilschmit (he was a hacker, if you didn't figure that out) and was able to even tell Lovino the hospital and room number.

Lovino paid him and closed the door, eye twitching. He met Antonio, who was in the garden preparing the tools for harvest when he noticed Lovino's eye twitching. He looked him over "…mi amor…que pasa…?" he asked, softly as he could.

"…they had the kid…about 3 weeks ago…" he said. He wasn't all that mad. He was hurt. He was hurt that his brother neglected to tell him. He thought they were closer than that. He couldn't stop his sniffling. He looked at Antonio, tears escaping. "W-What the h-hell? Ya know?" his voice was partially squeaky and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Antonio signed and smiled "si…portugal seems to hate me too…lets go pay our visit, then we can focus on our family…si?"

Lovino nodded and wiped his eyes. "lets go…"

And here they were, lovino sighed and looked up at Feli. "….well….I guess we'll go….I'm tired and we need to cook. So….."

Feli nodded thoughtfully "it's good to see you fratello….I'll come visit real soon. I promise ~" he smiled and got up to take the baby.

Lovino handed him over reached over for Antonio to help him up. Antonio helped him and noticed how light he was. He shook his head to push the thought away. He watched them say goodbye.

He was still kind of disappointed in Feli for worrying Lovi but he kept his mouth shut. They walked out and Ludwig looked at Feli smiling. "Let's go home"


	17. Terrible Things

_Chapter 17; Can Do (part 3, I have to wait.)_

Feli was feeding Austin while Ludwig cooked "I'm so excited~ Fratello finally gets a baby shower~" he giggled as his laugh evoked gurgles from the baby. Ludwig nodded actually kind of nervous about going. Something was up with Antonio, he knew ever since that day in the hospital. But they had to go.

Ludwig nodded and smiled. "Do you want syrup?" "Yes please~" Feli burped Austin and put him in his seat, receiving a plate and staring to immediately down it like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Ludwig watched him and observed his every move. Feli looked up and blushed "It's really really good Luddy~' he flashed a smile and Ludwig chuckled, getting a napkin and taking some syrup off his lovers cheek.

Feli started rambling on about Austin and how cute it was when he slept which was really all he did and on and on about everything. Ludwig happily listened, remembering how much he missed this when they were apart. He made sure they were ready "Okay. We will be there until 4, and then we must leave. Your brother needs his rest. There will be the G8 minus Yao and Ivan, who could not make it. You are to stay with me and Austin. Do not bother your brother. Am I Clear Feliciano Vargas?"

He always recited the rules for trips and meetings right before they left out in the car. Feli nodded "…but hey Luddy..? Why can't I just be with Fratello..?" he looked at his twiddling thumbs. "…I mean…what's changed..?" Ludwig was driving. He glanced at his lover from the corner of his eye.

"Well…your brother is very far in his pregnancy, but he needs to take it easy. You two together don't exactly make a relaxing environment, he's very angry and….you're… you…we wouldn't want to make him angry is all..."

Feli giggled "Is this about two Christmases ago when fratello got really mad and threatened you with his AK because that's just him be-""Why do you remember that? You were drunk! "I know when fratello pulls out heavy artillery, that's when I passed out, remember?" "End of subject."

Feli sighed and looked out the window.

Meanwhile, Antonio was nursing a black eye and Lovino was lying back on the couch, wiping away tears. "..I don't want them here…" he said softly when Toni passed by the couch "…I know mi Querido…but…just try and smile…don't answer many questions and if it gets to be too much, just excuse yourself to the bedroom and I'll speed things up…okay?" he smiled down at Lovino who met his gaze with big eyes

"….sorry about your eye…" he said softly, reaching up slowly. Antonio got the gist and leaned down into his touch. "It's fine~ you know how clumsy I can be~" Toni chuckled and Lovino sniffled. He had a nightmare the night before and when Toni tried to wake him, he socked him so hard the Spaniard blacked out.

"…still….ju-"he was cut off by the rapid knocking at the door. Lovinos eyes couldn't have gotten wider. "…I…I look awful and so do you and can't we just do this if we have another baby and to- Toni no, no no TONI DON'T-"Antonio had already opened the door.

Before Lovino knew it, there was a large blonde hurrying towards him "ROMAAATOOO! IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG!" Alfred bounded to the couch and slid on his knees to face Lovino "….lei come stai? (how are you: Italian)" The American asked softly. Lovino smirked "Alfredo, don't act so damn small, don't bi polar me you dick. Help me up"

Alfred smiled and gently hoisted Lovino to his feet "Geez dude, you look like you're gonna pop…" The American smiled as Lovino lightly batted at the sleeve of his jacket in mock frustration. "Don't remind me, it's been a long time since I've felt this venerable."

"Probs since we were little~" Alfred chuckled and hugged him "I've missed my Armani buddy, missed having lunch and gossiping with Poland." Lovino laughed and nodded "I will figure out something when the twins are old enough for small travel. Most likely you'd have to come stay in Naples for the weekend and we can get smashed."

Alfred laughed "Hell yea, but for nooow…hmm... Kiks should be here soon…Francis and Iggy…My bro, your bro…and Mr. Potato head." He smiled "I think we got this~" He could sense Lovino was nervous, they had been friends for a long time, grown from mutual distaste for England and then became just both being there for one another.

Lovino looked up at Alfred, who had led him to the patio and sat him down carefully. The American was quiet and in thought. "….sorry I didn't tell you…I meant to but…you know me, I didn't really want to be seen." He flashed a weak smile and Alfred just smiled back "S'okay dude, I know how that can be"

"Well, I hope that this isn't too much of a disaster." Alfred laughed "I'll protect you~ me and Toni, who would bother" Lovino nodded "….can I give you your present now…?" Lovi looked up and nodded. Alfred smiled and pulled a nice box out of his jacket pocket.

Lovino tilted his head but took it regardless. "Openitopenitopenit" Alfred practically vibrated with excitement, making Lovino laugh "Alfie, hold onnnnn" He giggled and unwrapped the neatly wrapped paper and opened the box to find a watch. It was black and analog, he loved it instantly. He then saw the brand. Gucci, he drooled even. "…Alfred…you didn't hav-""Yes I did~ I know you love these things and it'll be a minute before you'll think of yourself."

Lovino smiled and carefully took it out and slipped it on his small wrist. In hung but one would call the sling stylish. He smiled and felt hands on his shoulders "Es muy fabuloso mi amor~ it fits you perfectly~ gracias Alfred" Antonio beamed and sat a tray of snacks on the table in front of them.

"Takis, sweet!" Alfred grabbed a bag of the assorted chips and started munching. Lovino showed off the watch to Toni who matched his excitement when he felt something prod his chest. "Don't think I forgot my left hand man Tonster, here's your gift"

Toni looked at it before taking it "…muchos gracias Alfred…" Alfred smiled and nodded. Antonio opened it to find a #1 padre pin and a silver laced book, a journal. Toni tilted his head "That's kinda like a scrap book for pictures of first steps and things. Since you're always sentimental I figured I'd help ya out bro"

Toni beamed "Gracias again, wow, this is neat~ Lovi, look~" Lovino smiled and nodded, munching on chips when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Toni bolted up and ran for the door. "Get the bloody hell away from me you half-wit twit, I told you to bug off!" Arthur shook of Francis and Kiku hid behind his Toyota hybrid. Matthew sighed and was about to lean against it when the door flew open. He fell right into Antonio.

Toni swiftly caught him, laughing. "Well Hola Mijo*" Antonio smiled and Matthew died of embarrassment silently. Francis whisked past Antonio and swished his hair "Mon Cheri~ where is our little Lovino~" He smiled and looked around. Arthur muttered to himself and shoved his present into Toni's chest. "Spaniard." Antonio smirked "Not had your tea today?" Arthur just kept walking, having promised himself he wouldn't fight with Spain this time around.

He was a gentleman after all. He saw Lovino and Alfred and immediately his eyes widened. Lovino was huge. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Francis soon followed him and had another reaction. "Cuuuuuuuteee~" he said, practically floating out of the sliding glass door and to Lovino. "…ciao, uh...Big brother…" he raised an eyebrow at France who had just come up, kissed his cheeks and began rubbing his tummy, cooing in sweet French.

"Francis Wanker Bonnefoy? What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing? I do apologize Lad, he means well." Arthur smiled apologetically and Lovi just kind of looked like a deer in the headlights. Normally in this situation he could run, climb a tree and stay there, or yell and cuss, going in with fists blazing. Now he couldn't walk that much by himself and his babies where loving the attention and sweet tones, answering with small kicks to Francis's hands.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Had he already said something wrong? He crossed his arms. Lovino giggled, and that made the three blonds pause before smiling and chuckling too. They'd never really heard him giggle, excluding Alfred of course.

"I-it tickles~" he said cutely. Toni had served Kiku and Matthew tea and came back, almost nose bleeding at how cute his lover was being. A blue blur seemed to fly past him and suddenly both italies were initiated in a hug. Ludwig followed carefully with a sleeping Austin, grumbling about Feli not listening worth a verdamn. "Fratello~ I missed you~" he said, 'veing' and rubbing his cheek against his brothers.

Lovino sighed and hugged back, the babies still making him hiccup. "Hallo Lovino." "Ciao Ludwig." They exchanged quickly, Lovino prying off his brother and Ludwig taking his hand with the arm that didn't cradle Austin against him.

"I got really happy Luddy~ that's all~" Ludwig sighed and nodded, too tired really to argue. "Lovi, you okay?" Alfred noted the pale complexion on the Italian and tilted his head. Lovino didn't hear him fully, his head swimming almost suddenly. "…Toni. Let's get him inside…" Antonio looked away from France to Alfred then Lovino. He nodded and went over, gently taking Lovinos hand.

"…come mi amor…lets go inside, si?" he said as careful as his touch. Lovino nodded absentmindedly and offered his other hand. Antonio helped him up and into the house. There was a moment of concern before the attention was turned to Ludwig and Austin. Austin was still sound asleep in his mother's arms but he was the first infant nation they had seen in a long time.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "…He's no nation…just a region…" As Alfred slipped away to see Lovino, Arthur spoke up "What Region you two?" Feli beamed "San Marino~" he smiled and softly caressed his sons face. Francis cooed "Oooh Ludwig, may I hold him, merci?"

Ludwig was rigid but nodded. He allowed Francis to scoop up his son and the French man cradled him close. It was a nostalgic feeling really. He looked over to Canada, who was watching with a soft gaze. "…I used to have to rock you to sleep many nights Mon petite Mathieu~ …..I miss those days."

He smiled and nodded. Arthur nodded. "Same with you Alf-…..Alfred..?" he looked around and sighed "Nice of him to skip out on something important." He huffed. Francis gently offered Arthur a glimpse "I want one Mon amour~ you should let me-""Oh shut it. "

Feli giggled and leaned on Ludwig, who wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "….Ich liebe dich Feli…""Ti amo troppo Luddy~" he purred. They both deep down trusted France and England, so they allowed themselves a moment.

Alfred snuck up the stairs "Lovi? Bro?" he knocked lightly at the couple's bedroom door to see Lovino in tears and Antonio holding him best he could, sideways in his lap on the bed. Alfred came forward "Awe Lovi, don't cry…" Antonio looked up "H-he said his back…is killing him but…his water hasn't broken…" Alfred shivered. "….Lovino…how bad is it…?" he asked softly, leaning down to the Italians level.

Lovino hiccupped through sobs "A-A lot A-Alfr-red" Alfred nodded "...Let's get him to my car. It's roomy and you'll be able to hold him in the back. We'll go to the hospital just in case and leave the others to themselves…they didn't even care…" he growled, partly to himself.

Antonio nodded and they both were able to get Lovino down the stairs carefully and into the car without anyone noticing. Except for Kiku, who asked Alfred very shyly where they were going with Lovino-chan.

Alfred partially explained "Well if that's the case…may I come as well…?" Alfred sighed and nodded "Just come on, before they see us."

All the way to the ER Lovino cried into Antonio, making various attempts of last wishes to the Spaniard who would hear none of it "You're not going to die amor. I won't let you...you're going to be with me through all of time, and be a great mama at that. Don't you want to see our babies? You surely can't miss out on that~" he cooed to Lovino softly until they saw the doctor.

Dr. Rodriguez came as soon as they got there and had the others wait outside while she checked Lovino. An hour felt like a life time to the Spaniard who paced a hole into the waiting room floor as the Japanese and American nations also waited, just less on edge. Antonio was tired of the way Lovino was snubbed by others in favor of his brother.

He looked at Alfred and Kiku, noting they were the only ones he still liked. He would keep Lovino and their children away from all the others. He swore.

Finally Lovino waddled out, absolutely fine and still carrying the babies. Antonio went over to him quickly, hugging him close. Lovino hugged back "…can we go get lunch? I'm starving…" he smiled playfully and Antonio nodded. Alfred and Kiku stood, ready to eat themselves. Lovino had them seated at an Italian restaurant downtown in no time and was attacking a bread stick before saying anything about what happened.

"Braxton Hicks. False labor…means my body's getting ready for the babies…" Antonio nodded but stopped "….Wait…but, you have to have a C-section or…" Lovino nodded "….seems they'll be here sooner…okay…if today is January the 7th….they'll be here February the 14th is what she said. "

He sipped his drink trying to hide his smile. Antonio took a minute to catch on "Near my birthday?" Lovino giggled and nodded, noting the huge smile on Antonio and the rhythmic fluttering it caused in his heart. He would never forget that face. Antonio laughed and Alfred high fived him. Kiku sat quietly and smiling, shaking his head slightly at them.

Lovino sighed "That just means we need to finish the nursery ASAP…looks like my brother is much to bus-""Oh my god dude no, I'll work for pizza and a smile. I can paint, build a new room whatever you two need" Alfred laughed "I can't believe Lil Lovino is having twins~" he chuckled "I need to help you guys~"

Antonio looked at Lovino and Lovi just smiled warmly at Alfred, giving off a glow. "…Alfred…you're my hero"


	18. Most Of The Time

_A/N: well here goes. Baby shower was crashed kinda but no one seemed to care, which makes Antonio pissed. Here we go with the nursery. The feels may occur._

 **Chapter 18: Now Most Of The Time.**

When the four had returned, everyone was gone. That was more than fine with Lovino and Alfred but it made Antonio have a bad taste in his mouth. For god sakes, Feliciano was his brother. He should have at least shown some concern in his brother or at least the babies. He sighed, holding the door open for Lovino who was being helped in by Alfred. Kiku was in the nursery planning out the paint and the three were starting today.

Lovino was lead to the guest bed down stairs, not far from the nursery so they could keep an eye on him. Antonio offered a paint apron to the American and Kiku, who took it graciously and they got to work. "I Dunno man. Just seems kinda shitty." Alfred knew what Antonio was thinking because they all thought it odd for all the others to just dissipate. "Maybe they had an emergency." Kiku suggested softly. Alfred scoffed "I wish kiks, but they should have at least called. That's just fucked up."

Antonio wiped his forehead and nodded. "…I just won't let them in our children's lives. You two, Emma, Lars. That's all….i have to protect Lovino…his feelings have been hurt enough in the past." Alfred looked over. Antonio was looking down but still held determination both in his voice and expression. He was pissed. "Yo, Tonio. Were here for you two, I've always held a soft spot for Lovino. You know me man." He flashed his hero smile to Antonio

"Hai and I will be here for Romano-chan as well." Kiku smiled softly. Antonio chuckled "That's amazing you two. You can even be uncles if Lovi doesn't mind. Dio knows these children will need good familia. Seems family is based on popularity anymore..." he smiled weakly. "I think we'll finish in a day or so with breaks." Antonio looked up "Oh si! The drawings!"

Alfred and Kiku watched him disappear quickly, shooting one another a glance and a mutual shrug of confusion before Toni came back "Lovi drew these the week before last. This is the nursery and…." He smiled, holding up the framed photo. "These are el Niño's." He allowed Alfred to take the frame and admire the sketch. "…Oh wow. Girl and boy…"

Antonio nodded, smiling widely. "Think we can make it look like the picture?" Alfred showed Kiku and they both nodded "You can count on us amigo. It'll be his dream come true~" Antonio smiled "Then let's get to it"

Flavio looked down at the test. Well, he did agree to this, at least he thought so. He sighed and opened up the door to a smoking Andres. He sighed "Put that out." Andres grunted in response and put the cigarette out in the nearest vase. "…What does it say…" he looked at the blonde. Flavio forced a small smile. "Congrats. You are going to get your child. "

Andres sighed "Flavio Carriendo." Flavio winced. "I- …I mean...yay. I'm pregnant." He whimpered. Andres frowned and stepped up to Flavio. "…what's wrong amor…" he spoke softly, all the while enveloping the Italian in a sweet embrace, reminding himself of the child now in between them. Flavio cried silently "...You just love me for my body…"

Andres would have shot back that it wasn't much to love but he noted that was too mean of a lie to say right now. He picked up Flavio and led them to the bedroom. He laid carefully down with the Italian and started to sing softly, a Spanish lullaby they both knew and enjoyed. It was the only way he truly knew how to comfort. Flavio curled up in his chest and bit at his fist.

They were about to fall asleep when there was a loud and demanding knock at the door. Flavio pulled his gun and Andres held him back "Pregnant. Remember?" with that he left to the front door with his dagger. He looked through the peep hole into the dark, rainy night. He saw a military looking figure and opened the door. "…i…am…f-fucking…frozen..."

Luciano stood shaking and hugging himself. Andres raised an eyebrow but stepped aside and let the Italian enter. "It's just your fratello-sicle Flavio." The Spaniard looked at Luciano. "…You're getting my floor wet.""Fuck you"

Luci flipped him off and Andres waved his dagger at him in a beckoning manner, "…wanna lose that finger…" they were about to fight when Flavio came in, makeup fixed and sweater changed. He shuffled in and handed Luciano new clothes. "Take off your boots, not one more step because if you get mud on my cherry wood, I will make you lick it up. Go shower and I'll make dinner. Then we'll talk. "

Luciano shot the Spanish man a look of vengeance and did as told, slipping off his boots and disappearing down the hall. Flavio sighed and towel mopped the floor in his brother's wake. Andres sheathed his dagger and helped Flavio. "Guess I don't get sex tonight." He sighed

Flavio smirked "If he's bad, I'll let you fuck me so loud he runs out~" Andres smirked. They both started cooking and when Luci came in the kitchen, Flavio was sitting on the counter with Andres pressed against the counter. They were engaged in a deep make out session until the north Italian made his presence known with a loud and obvious clearing of his throat.

Flavio whined and pulled away and Andres shot him a glare. Luciano fake gagged and sat himself at the table. "Don't worry Corazon. You'll get much more later~" Flavio purred into Andres's ear and the Spaniard smirked. "I'm making shrimp scampi Luci. Please get out the plates." Luciano nodded and did as told, a slight limp in his step.

Flavio smiled "You and Lutz make up~?" Luciano almost dropped a plate. He blushed darkly and shook his head. Flavio looked at him funny. "…well…then...Who?"None of your business." Andres growled and towered over Luciano in seconds. "…In this house…you will show respect to your big brother…or ill throw your pathetic ass out so fast your head will spin."

"Fine….It was Allen Jones…" He looked near tears "Happy?"


	19. We Have too Much to Drink

_**Chapter 19: We Had Too Much To Drink**_

 __Flavio watched his younger brother for a few seconds of silence, hoping for a punch line, a smirk, hoping this was a joke. When it became evident that Luciano was serious, he was lost for words for a minute. He hung his head and rubbed his temples, already feeling his heart beat in his eyes, the sign of an imminent migraine.

Luciano stood his ground and Andres glared at him. Flavio finally found words. "…Are you crazy…?" he looked up, near tears. Luciano huffed and looked him straight in the eyes. "…I love him…and he loves me." Flavio couldn't help but laugh. "You're more stupid than I thought Luci…"

"Says the asshole that's been in an abusive relationship for centuries." Flavio snapped "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT BOY! STAI ZITTO!" Luciano shied back a bit but his smug expression could not be masked. Andres rubbed Flavio's back and whispered calming words to him, slightly serenading his lover.

Luciano looked a bit closer and his jaw dropped unintentionally. Andres glared back at him. "I think you should leave." Flavio shook his head. "….Luci…Fratello…try and see reason…He's using you, that's all! The German was bad enough, but now you go after this all American pig fuck…" Flavio sighed "…I fear for you..."

Luciano stayed silent as he stared at his brother's left hand. "….you are marrying him…" he said, just above a whisper. Flavio took his hands away from his eyes. "….Si, io sono." Andres's eyes softened at the pronounced finality on the subject of the marriage, which made him sure like never before that Flavio was his.

Luciano shook his head and started back tracking to the door. "Unbelievable…" he muttered before retrieving his shoes. "Don't worry about seeing me again." He said simply before leaving into the pouring rain.

Andres sighed as Flavio fought back tears. The Spaniard picked him up carefully and kissed his forehead. "…you rest…I'll finish dinner and we'll go snuggle…" this being a rare offer the Italian shut up near immediately. Andres smiled and went back to the kitchen, leaving Flavio to think in silence.

Ludwig sighed, looking down at Feliciano. The boy hadn't stopped trying to call his brother since the day after the failed baby shower. Feli dialed the phone for the hundredth time that morning but little did he know Antonio and Alfred had all the phones unhooked and cell phones off.

Feliciano had tried all the hospitals and even calling Greece but none had record that Lovino was even there. He had tried to get Ludwig to take him back but the German said that probably wouldn't be the best thing. So here he sat, calling over and over, trying to get through a dead line.

He was on the verge of tears when Austin wailed. He put down the phone to go get his son. "Hallo baby" he said sweetly, suppressing his anxiety for the moment at the sight of his son wriggling in the crib.

He picked him up and cradled him close, feeling of his diaper and seeing that it did indeed need changing. Ludwig saw that Feli was changing the baby and snuck off to his office. He picked up the phone and called Antonio. The line was dead. He tried Alfred, getting the same result.

He thought back to whom all was missing. Kiku, his ex-ally was also missing that day. He dialed the Japanese man's phone and heard the dial tone that signaled that his phone was still on. Kiku picked up on the third ring as always. "Hai?"

"Mr. Honda" Ludwig said, a small smile playing on his features. "Oh, arigato mister Germany" Kiku looked over at Antonio. They were almost done with the nursery, it having been three days since they started and they were putting up furnishings. When he had said Germany, Antonio had partially shot up, succeeding only in hitting his head roughly on the dresser and having to go back down grumbling.

Ludwig noted the bang in the background but decided to ignore it. "Is this a bad time?" Kiku shook his head "No sir. What did you need?" He was checking on the Spaniard silently and Antonio just waved him off, trying to keep his cussing at a minimum.

Ludwig cleared his throat "Yes, well. I was just wondering if you knew anything about Lovino and the others. They seemed to have vanished the other day." Kiku looked at Antonio and thought of how he and Alfred had been kindly asked to keep out all stress. According to Alfred and Antonio, that included all other nations.

"N-no sir, I apologize. Maybe they went for a retreat" he offered the last part hopeful that the German would buy it. Ludwig didn't, but he wasn't about to interrogate the poor man. He sighed half-heartedly and thanked Kiku before hanging up.

Antonio rubbed his head, standing up. "Aye Mierda..." Kiku looked at him, slightly worried "Are you okay? That was quite a bang…" Antonio mustered up a smile "Si, Muy Bueno, es nada."

Kiku nodded slightly. "Have you seen Al and Lovi?" he shook his head and Toni sighed, thinking of where they could be. He got the bright idea to look out and saw Alfred's jacket draped over one wheel barrel. He started leaving, letting Kiku have some time to admire the sketches in secret while calculating how close they were to getting it all perfect.

Antonio went out back and smiled. Lovino was standing, back to him and helping Alfred see what tomatoes needed to be picked. Alfred cleaned one and offered it to the Italian who thanked him cutely and nommed on the bright red fruit. Alfred's main objective was to keep the Italian happy, seeing as they were friends.

Alfred spotted Antonio just before he hugged Lovino from behind. "Hola mi amor~" Lovino smiled and continued eating on his tomato. Antonio slightly rubbed his tummy as the babies moved about. "What's up Alfred~" he looked up smiling at the American that looked at one tomato that wouldn't come off the vine so easily.

Alfred shrugged "Just trying to show Ol' Lovi here I'm not too useless." Lovino snorted. "Never said you were" Alfred flashed a smile. "Just makin' sure Romato~" he went back to the tomato and finally got it off the vine unharmed.

Antonio hummed softly. "We're almost done with the nursery Lovi~" Lovino smiled and popped the last of the tomato in his mouth, the babies kicking in excitement at hearing their papas voice. Antonio chuckled. "Que lindo…"

Lovino fixed the bandana that was currently holding his hair out of his eyes. Ever since the last doctor's appointment, he had been eating better and with the gained nutrition, he seemed to glow. His hair was glossy, skin held its natural olive glow. He was feeling much better and all sickness had gone.

Now all that hurt him was his back, which Antonio rubbed gently to help him sleep at night, and his feet. The last 3 days, he'd been able to rest because Alfred treated him like a damn queen. Alfred had all the colonies and so he knew what Lovino was going through, and he made sure that it was easy as could be on the small Italian.

Even though he acted like it, he was not as big as his little brother, Feliciano. He was much narrower, not as plush, and a bit bony actually. He had never exactly had a prosperous economy so being the half nation he was, his body suffered. Alfred made him relax from it all and the difference between Antonio and Alfred doing so was Lovi would listen to Alfred.

Antonio was much too soft and kind about these things. Alfred was a bit tricky, getting him to lie back without him really noticing. Lovino didn't know how he did it, but Antonio was quiet happy with the result.

Lovino took another tomato and washed it off. He bit one end and looked up at Antonio, who took the hint, smiled and bit into the other half carefully. They both pulled back, Lovino holding onto the bottom of the tomato. When they both looked at one another, Lovi had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Toni had tomato all down his mouth and a goofy look on his face as he tried to chew the big bite he took.

Lovi got out a napkin and carefully wiped the Spaniards chin, almost having to get on his tip toes. They heard a shutter and looked over to see Alfred taking another picture. Antonio laughed at Lovinos shocked expression and Alfred quickly put his phone away.

"Oops~" he said playfully and smiled innocently. Lovino sighed and held out his hand. "Give it here Alfredo." Both Toni and Alfred looked at him then at each other. "Aaawweee, mama Lovi~" Alfred laughed "Dude, I can't take you serious when you look at me like that, the dress and bandana aren't exactly menacing"

Lovino blushed brightly. "S-shut up…" he looked away and huffed, crossing his arms over his tummy and resorting to pouting. Antonio smiled and hugged him again. "Would paella help~" Lovi looked away from the shoulder Toni had his chin resting on and whined. "….if I get a *chupa chup…"

Antonio smiled and nodded. "Come on mi amor~" he lead the Italian carefully inside and had him sit while he cooked. "….Have we decided on names..?" Antonio presented him the candy with a glass of lemonade. "Um…no se amor…" he started cooking and Lovino ate on his candy.

"Isabella and Carlos…" he looked at Antonio and Toni looked up, it taking him a second to realize what Lovino was referring to. He thought "…izzy…and Carlo…Isabella….Carrrrrlos~" Lovino giggled at Toni's 'R' rolling and the Spaniard nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds amazing~"

Lovino nodded and a warm smile played on his features. "Then that's our babies~"


	20. We'd Laugh At The Stars

_**A/N: Not sure whether or not anyone is reading these, but if you are and you have some suggestions for the characters, by all means, put them out in the reviews or PM me. Also, should there be a sequel?**_

 _ **For Noobz. Im slow but this story will be done. 3**_

 _ **Chapter 20: We'd Laugh At The Stars.**_

 __That night after dinner, Lovino and Antonio went out to the fields again so the nursery could better dry and Alfred could rest along with Kiku. Lovino waddled alongside the Spaniard, breathing in the crisp night air and admiring the glow of the moon as it shown over the fields. Antonio watched Lovi from the corner of his eye and held his smile in place. "So…I've been thinking…"

The Spaniard turned his full attention to the Italian, making Lovino almost forget what he was saying. "…I think we should get remarried next spring…you know…" he didn't believe he had to explain why, but Antonio was still waiting for an explanation. He sighed "Both of our birthdays are around that time, that's why, idiota."

It still took the Spaniard a few seconds to process. "….Lovi….?" he spoke softly. Lovino groaned and held his head. "Are you even listening? This is IMPORTANT" Antonio slightly jumped but snapped back to reality. "…L-Lo siento…I was just uh….just looking at…your eyes…" he lightly lifted his hand to the Italians cheek and softly caressed it. Lovino didn't fight him, instead looking him straight in the eyes in curiosity.

"….They're swirls of gold…brown…green..." Antonio ran the tip of his thumb over his lover's lips. "….so soft…so pure…" Lovino blushed deeply and looked away. "….so you really weren't listening…"

Antonio chuckled "No Lovi, it wasn't I who didn't listen…don't you remember what I said to you before I proposed?" Lovino huffed "How am I supposed to remember that? That was over a century ago"

"But Lovi, it was important too! I thought that's what made you say yes…" He looked at the sulking Spaniard and rolled his eyes. "If you think that's what I married you for, you really are retarded." He shifted on his feet, wanting nothing more at the moment than to sit somewhere decent.

Antonio whimpered "Lovi that was mean to say…" "…I know baby…and I'm sorry…but if you don't know how much I love you, I'm doing more wrong than I thought…" They both stood there in silence for a minute before Antonio squeezed Lovinos hand, getting the Italians attention. "…Let's go lay down mi Corazon….is getting late…" he offered a small smile to accompany soft words and made sure to add empathy in his invitation.

Lovino nodded and rubbed one of his eyes, starting back to the house with Antonio. When they got up to their room, Lovino did not bother changing; he simply stripped and slid in between the sheets. Antonio put on clean boxers and slid in beside him, smiling brightly and enveloping the Italian into a warm embrace.

"…..Ti amo Antonio…forever and always..." he said before drifting right off to sleep. Antonio kissed his head and soon followed him in slumber. The next day they woke up. Lovino stayed in bed while Antonio cooked and after eating, they both headed out to the fields.

As Antonio carried out the harvest alone, Lovino longingly gazed into the rows upon rows of the red fruits and thought of what future harvests would be like with their children. He giggled at the thought of the ensured madness of the running toddlers getting into what they weren't supposed to and Antonio and himself having to chase them down the same rows.

It wasn't long to him before it was 4- quitting time. Antonio led Lovi to the kitchen and sat him down. "There you go mi Corazon~" He smiled and went to start cooking. Lovino sighed, which Toni noticed and turned to look at him. "…What's bothering you mi amor…?" he spoke softly as to not startle the younger.

Lovino just looked up sadly. "Feliciano hasn't called…not once…I keep watching the phones, but like hell I'm calling him first." He scoffed "That's probably what the bastards want huh? I bet they just go about their time just SO SURE that I'm gonna call begging to see that fucking potato baby! WELL THEY'RE FUCKIN WRONG! FUCK THEM! FUCK EVERYONE! ALFRED WANTS TO BE AN UNCLE AND FUCK YEA HES GONNA GET IT! OUR KIDS NEED SOME ONE WHO'S NOT A JACKASS!"

Lovino felt arms around his belly but Antonio was still cowering from the certain outbreak of throwing things. Lovino looked back to see a smiling Alfred that clung to him like no other, his arms being the only ones that stood a chance of completely encircling the Italians swollen tummy. "Do ya' really mean it Lovi? Am I a Zio?" he kept that award winning smile and Lovinos temper melted, seeing Antonio smiling too.

He giggled finally and pet Alfred's head gently. "Of course Alfredo…you are Mio Familia, and there is nothing my children need more than that." He sighed and the babies pressed against Alfred's cheek. Antonio came over after stirring the pot of sauce and kissed Lovino passionately. Lovinos heart raced and Alfred cooed at the kicking babies.

They all ate and Antonio and Alfred did an amazing job of taking Lovinos mind off his brother. Unfortunately that didn't stop Lovino from sneaking from the bed (barely getting out of bed) and making his way down the hall. He looked at the phone, looking to complete the plan of calling his shithead brother just to see if he would answer and then hang up without saying a single word.

That would have been it if the phone had worked when he picked it up. He cursed audibly and tried a few buttons. Once that clearly wasn't what was wrong, he carefully began tracing the wires to see if they were connected. The main cable that hooked up to the land line came right to him, obviously unplugged.

He shook his head and thought maybe it was just this one. Surely it was a mistake. He carefully went downstairs, clinging to the banister and found that all the other 5 phones were unplugged the same way.

Now he was pissed. He went back upstairs and took the first phone he found unplugged into the room with him. He hurled it against the wall and it shattered into a thousand pieces with a loud bang. Antonio jumped up and turned on the light, ready to attack until he saw a very, very, very angry Italian.

He got up careful to avoid the shards of the house phone and started to walk over to Lovino. "M-mi…amo-""DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Lovino screamed. Antonio jumped again. "W-w-w-what's the matter?" Scanning the Italian up and down, he saw no obvious injuries, but then his gaze traveled to the floor, where the biggest remaining chunk of the otherwise unrecognizable phone.

His heart dropped. "….Explain…Now." He looked back up to Lovinos burning eyes, wincing at the lack of all compassion. He sighed deep and started. "Well…every time you see him he hurts you mi Corazon…w-we…just...want you happy." Antonio expected more yelling, cursing, even a large 'I HATE YOU.' But what did happen was worse than anything to him.

Lovinos tears streamed. He looked away. "…I don't want you there when they're born…you stay the fuck away…I can do this alone." Antonio started to plead but Lovino just walled out and slammed the door behind him.

Antonio couldn't help it, he curled back up in bed and began sobbing.


	21. We'd Share Everything

**__****_A/N: Guess who's back._**

 **Chapter 21: And We'd Share Everything**

It had been about 2 weeks since Antonio had been banned to the couch instead of the bed. Lovino had mostly been avoiding him, aside from a couple mood swings that threw the Italian into the Spaniards arms, swearing apologies he didn't mean and sobbing into Antonio's shirt.

Lovino would then either wake up if he fell asleep on Antonio and punch him or simple wipe his eyes and waddle away. Other than that Lovino would wash his blankets from the couch and be gone from the house.

He had gone to see his brother a lot but always returned silent and blank of all expression. With the due date just around the corner, Antonio knew the more he tried to get close the farther he'd be pushed away.

Laying alone after many centuries of sleeping with Lovino hurt more than he could handle, so most of the night he would cry silently and sulk throughout the halls.

But today he woke to banging in the kitchen. It couldn't have been much later than 6 am and he knew there was something wrong for Lovino to be up this early.

Thinking the worst, Antonio jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen, at his lover's side in seconds. Once again he was knocked back a bit by a punch.

Lovino looked down at him, bump protruding to the point where Antonio silently wondered if Lovino was going to burst. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when the Italian held up his hand to stop him.

He sipped his orange juice and began to head slowly back up the stairs, leaving Antonio for the millionth time in the last couple weeks.

'No more' Antonio thought to himself as he got to his feet and followed Lovino. "Mi amor, por favor, just talk to me..." Lovino kept waddling silently, trying not to cry.

Antonio kept following him into the bedroom where he saw that everything looked a wreck. Everything except for his side of the bed.

He sighed sadly and saw the ties Lovi had laid out on the bed, inspecting one of the nicest red silk ones. Armani. "Lovino, are you going somewh-"

"I'm going to the world meeting." the Italian said sharply, tossing his extra-large suit jacket aside. He was used to wearing small, but obviously he needed bigger.

Antonio blinked a bit, letting his mind catch up to speed after being jarred awake. The thought hit him like a freight train. "But amor! El Niño's, they will be here soon, you need rest and, a-and-" "And they need a nice fuckin country to be raised in since they only have me."

Antonio couldn't help but glare at him. Lovino was so hateful and rude and...and selfish. Selfish as hell. The Spaniard threw his hands in the air in frustration, signaling that he was a rare breed of pissed beyond words.

Lovino still kept his back turned, but noticed the silence immediately and began mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen next.

"You. Are not. Going to kill our kids…Because of your stupid, STUPID TEMPER! LOVINO, I KNOW YOU'RE SELFISH BUT THIS IS NOT ABOUT YO- "

Stopped mid-sentence by a slap that was more than certain to leave a dark bruise he kept his gaze turned away from the Italians glare. A glare that was so harsh, he felt it burning holes in every fiber of his being.

Lovino spoke in a low voice, just above a whisper. "…I…am trying…to stay strong…" he sat carefully back on the bed and tried to calm down. "…my feet ache, my back feels like it's going to break, I can't walk and there has always been a good chance that I would die carrying children…but…yet…I'm selfish…"

He shook his head, halfheartedly laughing at the situation. Needless to say, Antonio regretted his words, only looking at the adjacent wall trying not to look at his lover.

Sniffling, he looked back to Lovi finally, noting how depressed his small Italian looked. Not to mention how much his belly took away from him. He sighed and got on his knees and scooted to where he met Lovinos eyes directed at the floor.

Gently, he kissed the belly, then took Lovi's hand, kissing each of the fingers passionately and leaving a trace of tingles trailing up his wrist.

Not even a blush came from Lovino. He was passed exhausted and just wanted his life back. He withdrew his hand from the kissing and watched Antonio hang his head, having gave up for the time being.

"…I wasn't even mad…asshole…" he said softly. "…not until you didn't come for me…didn't call…not once…just sat, and sulked…if you would have knocked I would have answered…had you kissed me I wouldn't have stopped you…but…it was like you were sick of me."

Lovi looked away and Antonio took all of his words and processed the words and reasoning. He looked up sadly "…I- I thought…you hated m-me" the Spaniard whimpered, looking up with pleading green eyes.

Trying to resist crying, Lovino slowly opened his arms as he teared up still. "I-I…do…you jerk bastard." His smile was broken, insults losing their cut before escaping his trembling lips.

Antonio hugged him and sat beside him, taking in the amazing scent he so missed. After a few moments of adjusting to one another, Antonio sighed and spoke up.

"…how do you feel…?" he had felt Lovino slightly jerk from time to time, but didn't think much of it. When he didn't get a response, a small part of him freaked out. He looked down slowly to see Lovi's curl formed a lazy heart as he slept in Antonio's chest.

Soon they were both asleep peacefully, dreaming about the same thing.

Their children.


	22. Too Young to Notice

_A/N; okay it has been quite a while since I updated but I'm letting it be known that I now have a new computer, so expect this story to be over soon and a sequel finally being released! Also, for those who enjoy my works, check out my page for new stories and I may be making suggestion threads on my Instagram account/ lovino_vargas_in_spanish_exe / so please be sure to check that out as well!_

 _Enjoy~_

 _ **Chapter: Too Young to Notice**_

Flavio stood in the door way, clutching his handbag and tapping his foot. Having taken the extra effort in waking up two hours earlier, he expected Andres to have his lazy ass out of bed and at least looking decent. Being proven wrong was beyond irritating and he went as far as to second guess his approval upon the marriage proposal.

He set his wallet aside and rolled up his sleeves. Walking over to the bed, he gathered up the top corner along with the bottom corner of the sheet into either hand and pulled up as fast as he could. This sent the Spaniard rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

A dull growling came from Andres but Flavio cut him off "Don't even, I will leave you here and go my self." He huffed, repositioning his sleeves and fixing his hair in a fail swoop.

Surprisingly, this alerted Andres, and he was soon on his feet, cussing himself. "Damn it, I forgot it was today, mierda…lo siento Amor…" he trudged off to the conjoined bathroom and began a shower.

Flavio sighed "It's fine…" as he sat back on the bed. He pulled out his phone and began looking up the location to the clinic where his appointment was as Andres hurried to get ready.

By the time he was dressed, he stepped out half expecting his lover to be asleep or cooking, but from down the hall he heard a god awful retching that nearly made his own stomach turn.

"Fuck.." he started his way towards the noise and almost was to the door before he heard Flavio screech. He bombarded into the bathroom and examined his lover. "Que pasa?" he gasped as he saw blood drip from the Italians chin.

"I-I…non io so ….non io so.." Flavio shook, gripping one handful of his bangs and starting to zone out. Andres was attempting to pick him up "Flavio…Amor, stay with me. Come on, lets get in the car. Lets get this taken care of." He tried to hide his own doubt and slight grief but Flavio knew him too well.

"..L-lo siento…L-lo..siento.." he whispered, trembling as he lost consciousness in his Spaniards arms, letting go of his grip on his chest and having his hand fall to the side.

Andres bit his lip and set Flavio in the passengers seat, finally noticing the blood soaking his lovers white slacks. His jaw dropped and he started to shake, biting his lip and breaking the skin.

"….p-…porque.."

Antonio awoke, feeling a horrible feeling wash over him. He immediately looked for Lovino, hands darting back and forth in the darkness until they stumbled upon a bump in the blankets.

Allowing his eyes to focus, he was able to see his lovers eyes open and watching him, the slight glow of his phone highlighting his features as he laid awake and emotionless. "..bad dream boss?" he joked, trying to stray away from the subject of why he was awake at all.

Antonio sighed, relieved that all seemed okay. "I do not know what came over me…I just knew I needed to find you…"

Lovino blushed slightly. "W-well…that's strange…"he looked away. Antonio got closer and snuggled his Lovi as close as he could at this angle. "…wow Lovi, I didn't think your belly could get so big!" he smiled, his famous goofy smile and rubbed the bump.

"H-hey…" lovino only blushed deeper. "Damn you, jerk.." he tried to get away from the Spaniard, but as soon as he started to move, the pain that had kept him awake shot through him again.

"Lovi?" Antonio noticed his lovers body tensing and he looked over him worriedly. "was it something I did Amor?" Lovino only whimpered in response, his hand rubbing his belly. "…I think I pulled something cleaning the other day…"

"Pulled something..?...where does it hurt Amor?" Lovino chewed on his cheek out of habit and started to sit up, but he gave up halfway through because once again, his spine felt like it was breaking. "E-eveeywhere!"

Antonio knew that something was wrong and his suspicions were confirmed when he sat up and went to help Lovino up. As soon as he had gotten Lovi to sit up fully, the sheets became soaked.

The shock was mutual, and Lovinos' sobs startled Antonio back into reality. "Shh, Lovi- lets get to the car, si?" he stood up and carefully scooped up Lovino, heading to the car.

Once he had gotten Lovino into the back seat and started the car, he ran upstairs to retrieve his lovers bag and the wallet.

When he ran back to the car and began driving, Lovino was crying and going on in Italian. Alarmed at how much blood was already all over Lovinos side of the car, he sped as fast as he possibly could to the ER.

"just think of the babies amor. How happy they will be to finally be able to see mama and papa, and we'll finally get to hold them-" "AND YOU THINK ABOUT NEVER TOUCHING THIS ASS AGAIN! EVER! YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOREVER, DO YOU HEAR ME?! FUCK YOU ANTONIOFERNADEZ FUCKING CARRIEDNO YOU SATANIC BASTARD!" having already almost lost his voice, Lovino was left with having to lay on his side and fight evey urge telling him to push

"Lovino, te amo, te amo muy mas mi amor, remember that.." he pulled up to the ambulance bay and threw the car in park, not even bothering to shut his door as he ran in "WE NEED A DOCTOR OUT HERE!" Antonio scanned around frantically as he was accompanied by three nurses "Sir, what seems to be the problem? Are you hurt?"

"No, its my husband, he's in labor and I need Dr. Ramirez!" the fact that Antonio was mostly naked was overlooked for the time being as he ran back to Lovino, starting to get him out of the car.

A pool of blood was what covered Lovinos lower half and this startled the medical team. "Get the OR prepped and page Ramirez." The head nurse appointed them. Lovino was carefully taken from the car and left a blood trail in his wake.

Antonio paled and followed until he was side by side with Lovis gurney. He took his lovers hand and tried to talk to him, trying to soothe him.

When they got to the entrance of the OR, Antonio was asked to step aside while the surgeons got prepped and was promised that as soon as they could get him suited up as well they would let him in. He reluctantly let go of Lovnios hand, but not before kissing the back of it and whispering "Te amo".

Antonio paced the hall in front of the OR and awaited his cue to be at his lovers side. So many thoughts ran through his head and he began to get dizzy. How would he be as a parent? Was Lovi going to be okay? Was the babies alright?

After what seemed like forever, he was called into the clean room and was gowned and scrubbed to be in the OR itself next to Lovi.

As he walked in he heard a small voice call for him. He hurried to Lovinos side and took his hand once again, getting on one knee and kissing his cheeks and letting their lips against one another's.

"…I…missed you.." Lovino smiled weakly, face lacking its olive tint in trade with a ghostly pale, it gave Antonio chills but he hid it well.

The doctor finally came in and smiled behind her mask. "Lets get these babies out, mama." Lovino was feeling much better having been given an epidural, so a chuckle escaped his lips, as he lifted his head slightly

"Only if you swear I'll get to nap afterwards." He joked, which made Antonio smile. "But of course, you deserve more than that~ don't you think papa?" she started the c section, a sheet just below Lovinos chin to hide the gore.

"You shouldn't feel anything except for maybe some pressure, if that isn't the case, please let us know immediately. Other than that just relax but stay with us"

With this, she made the incision, and Antonio made the mistake of peeking over the sheet. "…that bad?" Lovino giggled but it was hoarse and unlike him. Sweat covered his hair and face, as the two locked eyes, he slightly rubbed the back of Antonio's hand.

"…are you okay Amor?" Antonio brushed his hair aside and softly wiped his forehead. "Much better than when we were on our way… I am sorry about yelling at you though… it was so much pain…"

"Its more than okay Lovi… what kind of husband would I be if I couldn't handle mi amors temper~ its what makes you my feisty, sexy italian~"

Lovino tried to focus on his words, but he was taken away from the conversation by a wailing cry. He teared up and covered his mouth, the cry of his daughter pulling at his heart strings.

"A nina!' the doctor handing her to the nurses to be cleaned off, having the baby hurried to Antonio once she was clean and swaddled.

Her little red face had the signature puffy cheeks of her mama and antonios nose. Her matted chesnut hair was a curly mess and she rubbed her eyes, pudgy fingers still curled up as she slightly stretched in her newfound space.

Antonio felt his heart melt as he presented her to Lovi. He was crying and he studied every wonderful feature of his baby girl.

"…She's perfect Lovi…so perfect…" Lovino whimpered and nodded. Yet another cry ripped through the air as the second twin was born.

Once again the nurses cleaned up the baby and came to Antonio. The boy had Antonio's low rounded cheeks from when he was a baby, along with Lovinos ears and eyebrows for sure. He kept looking around with his wondering green eyes.

Before Antonio had a chance to look back at Lovi, the heart monitor started beeping quickly before flat lining. Dr. Ramirez cussed and one of the nurses retrieved the crash cart. "L-lovi?" Antonio felt his world shatter as he shifted his focus to his lover.

Lovino had slipped out of consciousness and the bleeding from his incision was incredible. "I need a transfusion of 0- stat! 33 ccs of adrenaline, and get him out of here!"

Antonio was separated from the babies and was escorted out of the operation room. He felt like he was in a horrible dream as he was sat down in the waiting room.

Then he was left in the empty room, surrounded by chairs and the dim light of the room itself. He couldn't feel anything, it all couldn't be real.

'Surely this is nothing' he thought, shaking from the stress. He thought of what he would do if he lost any one of his loved ones. If he lost Lovi…

He began pacing once again, trying to block out all of the unpleasant thoughts. The clock hands seemed to never move but somehow, he had made it 5 hours, having not sat down since he had started pacing.

He was starting to lose his mind, all of the dark thoughts winning and taking over his perspective, as he was forced into facing the possibility of never being able to hold his Lovi again, never being able to have his family under the same roof.

Just as he was about to go back in himself, a very exhausted looking Dr. Ramirez opened the doors. She looked at him emotionless and his heart sank. He ran to her and took her by the shoulders, no longer able to contain himself.

"Que pasa?" he pleaded. She looked him in the eyes, closing them and letting her thoughts collect before breaking the news.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been three days. Antonio had many visitors come to meet the new nations, but only two were allowed to see his Lovi. Feliciano was one of the two even allowed back, but even at that the Spaniard was bitter towards him, not even giving him more than a glance when he walked in.

"A..Antonio, I would never hurt him on purpo-" Antonio simply raised a hand at him, being very out of character. "...Now is not about you. Por que no te callas..."

Feliciano was slightly taken aback by being told to shut up, but he could understand. Lovino was in a coma and there was nothing he or anyone could say or do to even remotely help. Upon the news that Lovino was going to be out for an unknown amount of time, there were also concerns with memory loss or brain damage in general.

In fact, it would be considered a miracle if he woke up at all. With all this laying heavy on his heart, Antonio still had the babies to care for none the less. The nurses helped him learn diaper changes and making bottles, but he couldn't help but think it was wrong. That was a mamas job to show him what to do, not some medical personnel that had a job and did this with too many children to count.

As the twins napped, Antonio sat beside Lovnios hospital bed. He looked so peaceful when he slept... Antonio heard the monitors soft beep and the oxygen mask swish about, mesmerizing him into a trance, along with the internal prayers for his lover to wake up, to see his hazel eyes, to watch his facial expressions as when he saw the babies for the first time...

The thought of maybe never getting to see these things among the many other things Lovino did that the Spaniard loved was devastating.

Silence stayed with the two, with all the noise excluding their breathing seemed much farther away...

Antonio hummed a soft tune to the twins when they got fussy that night, still sitting by Lovinos bed. The song he hummed was one he and Lovino could both play on the piano and other instruments, so he thought it would be perfect to have his children acquainted with the melody.

Halfway through the song, he noticed he was crying. A lump grew in his throat before he heard the door creak slightly. In walked Emma, the Belgian woman carried two bags and a vase of tulips.

Cautiously making her way to the bedside table, she sat down the flowers and offered a small smile to Lovinos body. "...Hello Antonio, I'm sorry it took me forever... there was a bad storm over the country for a couple days and I just now got to come. These are from Lars, he wanted to come but one of us had to stay behind...He demands pictures..."

She chuckled softly, trying to make the best of a bad situation, and Antonio could respect that, painting on a fake smile as well. "Of course. Por favor, sit." he stood with both of the babies and she shook her head.

"I've been sitting long enough, sit back down papa bear, you wouldn't want to exhaust yourself more~"

He sighed and sat back down, the twins sleeping now. Emma looked back at Lovino, noting how odd it was to not see him move. He looked doll-like, and she was uncomfortable. She couldn't begin to imagine how odd it was for Toni.

"...This is all my fault...He told me he hurt...he told me he was scared...He knew this was going to happen, and yet he knew also that he wanted a family with me..." Antonios voice was hoarse and strained, cracking into nothing here and there. His pain was more than evident as he looked up at Belgium, so plagued by his own thoughts that he was tearing himself apart.

She shook her head "No...no you can't blame yourself. No one is at fault, and this is just temporary... He'll wake up before you know it and you'll feel silly having worried so much." she gave him a reassuring smile. "Now...If you don't mind, I'd like to see my grand babies now~"

He nodded softly and let her take them from him. The movement didn't even stir either twin, and that just showed how much they were like their parents. Antonio stood and moved closer to his lover, gently brushing his cold, porcelain like cheek with soft finger tips.

He prayed that the Lord would end this nightmare.

*2 weeks later*

It was a sad routine they had established. Instead of Feliciano showing up, he would call to question Lovinos condition. Emma would come with food and stay until late, asking Antonio if he wanted her to babysit. He would politely decline and state that when Lovnio woke, he would want his babies.

She would try to insist but he was persistent as well and she would end up just sighing and going to her hotel to crash. Antonio sang to the children when they weren't sleeping and would rock them when they were. Above all else, he kept a watchful eye on Lovino.

"And I asked your mama what hurt, and that's when he said that you both were on your way." Antonio recited this to the kids, but he mostly just wanted to hold onto what could be his last time with Lovino.

He heard a small beep from the monitor that he hadn't before. Looking up from the twins, his heart froze. "O-oh...H-hola...mi amor..."

Lovinos eyes where out of focus from being out for so long, but he was surly able to identify who was speaking. "...H...Hola...Yourself..." he coughed weakly,


End file.
